Casualidad o Destino
by Amortetia
Summary: Algunos dicen que el destino esta escrito, otros que nosotros escribimos nuestro destino. Katniss se reencuentra con quien fuera su amor de secundario. Este encuentro les cambiara la vida a más de una persona.
1. Casualidad o destino

Pues aquí estoy...

Los juegos del hambre no me pertenecen, esta es un historia que se me ocurrió cuando veía un capítulo de una serie, el caso es que AU y es Everlack como siempre.

Que la disfruten

——————-

Necesitaba unos tenis eso era seguro, pero ¿necesitaba esos tenis? A sus alumnos les encantarían claro, pero ella con 25 años debía comprar esos tenis, era una edición especial de Disney. Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por la risa de un niño, giró su cabeza para verlo y lo vio solo riendo por la película que proyectaban en las pantallas, su instinto la obligó a dejar los tenis y caminar hacia el pequeños de rizos rubios.

-Hola- le dijo sentándose en el piso con él. Una empleada de alejo pensando que era su madre

-Hola, como te llamas-

-Me llamo Katniss, ¿Te gusta esa película?-

-Si, es mis favorita-

-la mía también ¿como te llamas?-

El Niño la miro con sus grandes ojos grises -Me llamo...-

-Rye, no vuelvas a hacer esto- dijo una voz que ella conocía perfectamente

-Papá, hice una nueva mamá, se llama Katniss-

-Rye, no... Katniss- dijo el viendo a la mujer que estaba sentada en el piso

-Hola-

-Katniss Everdeen- dijo el rubio cargando a su hijo.

-Hola, Peeta- dijo la chica levantándose del piso.

-Me alegra tanto de verte, tiene años que no te veía. Es wow, no has cambiado-

-Tu también estás igual- dijo la chica mirando al rubio estaba mintiendo por su puesto, ahora tenía barba de algunos días, estaba más guapo, la última vez que lo vio fue cuando salieron de la preparatoria él se iría a Nueva York a estudiar administración y ella se fue a Inglaterra. Parpadeo unas veces

-papá Katniss puede ser mi otra mamá-

-Rye basta pequeño- dijo el rubio ruborizado

-Puedo ser tu amiga- le dijo Katniss al pequeño

-Entonces si eres mi amiga debes venir a jugar conmigo-

-Claro-

-Al fin lo encontraste, gracias al cielo. Ven a aquí pequeño-

-Mami Annie- la mujer tomó al pequeño

-No vuelvas a hacernos esto, tu padre y yo estábamos muy preocupados-

-Lo siento-

-Annie ella es Katniss- Annie abrió mucho los ojos.

-Mucho gusto, voy a adelantarme para ver a tus padres-

-A tus suegros- le dijo Peeta sonriendo con malicia

-Adiós Katniss-dijo la mujer caminando lejos de ellos. Katniss sintió un dolor en el estómago esa mujer era hermosa, perfecta para alguien como Peeta

-Entonces...- dijo el rubio llamando su atención

-Si...yo... me dio gusto verte- dijo Katniss tratando de huir de él

-A mi también, dame tu número para tomar un café y ponernos al día. Recuerda que tienes una cita con mi hijo-

-Claro- intercambiaron número, se despidieron con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

Katniss no compro nada esa tarde regreso a su departamento con un revoltijo de pensamientos. Peeta Mellark era su amor de juventud en secreto ella estuvo enamorada de él, eran buenos compañeros, hacían trabajos juntos y siempre se saludaban en el pasillo, inclusive se besaron unas 3 o 4 veces durante un juego de verdad o reto organizado por el primo de Peeta.

-Como te fue- le pregunto su hermana

-Bien... yo-

-Que sucedió porque estas con esa cara-

-yo... me encontré a Peeta- Su hermana tiro el puño de palomitas

-QUÉ... Mellark, Peeta, Peeta tu Peeta, que te dijo, oh por dios, donde-

-En la plaza- dijo Katniss desplomándose en el sofa- el está casado así que no es mi Peeta- la sonrisa de su hermana se le desplomó -tiene un hermoso hijo de ojos grises e intercámbiamos número de teléfono para platicar-

-Oh y su esposa-

-Ja, Prim es hermosa, casi como tú. Rubia hermosa, perfecta-

-Qué mala suerte...- Katniss no le dijo nada se quedaron viendo películas sin comentar más el tema.

Escucho su celular sonar, vio en su pantalla

**Hola**

**Hola**. Respondió ella

**Soy** **Peeta**

**Hola**, **Peeta**

¿**Cómo** **estás**?

**Bien y tú... ¿Rye no se volvió a escapar?**

**No, gracias al cielo. Ese niño me va a matar.** Katniss sonrió, podía imaginar la energía que Rye tenía

**Es guapísimo**

**Es lo que dicen...**

**¿Cuántos años tiene?**

**Esta a punto de cumplir 4. **Katniss pensó Peeta había sido Papá muy joven

**Es muy alto para tener casi 4**

**Si, Finnick dice que lo saco de él. Aunque obviamente él no tiene nada que ver en esto.**

**Finnick siempre ha adquirido reconocimiento por cosas que no hace.**

**Eso es cierto, pero cuéntame de ti qué haces, trabajas.**

**Trabajo en el instituto Panem**

**Rye va a clases ahí.** ella jamás había visto al niño aunque jardín de infantes no era su área de todos modos.

**Pero apenas tiene 4**

**Si va a algo llamado educación temprana, no se exactamente Annie lo lleva, dice que le hará bien para el futuro.** katniss hizo una mueca la esposa de Peeta además de hermosa era una madre ejemplar

**Si es lo que dicen, que bueno que Annie lo apunto... y tu qué haces. **Pregunto para cambiar de tema, no quería saber cuánto amaba Peeta a su esposa

**Pues administro la panadería de mi padre y una pastelería que es mía, él ya se jubiló y me encargo su panadería.** Katniss sonrió pensando en su chico del pan, como Prim y ella le decían por aquellos días donde ella tenía 16 y su hermana 12 años

**Siempre te gusto hornear**

**Si, como lo recuerdas**

**Por nuestra familia imaginaria. **Peeta sonrió y recordó

Flash back

-Bien... entonces cuantos hijos vas a darme- pregunto el rubio

-Disculpa-

-En nuestra familia fingida- le dijo el chicho enseñándole la hoja del proyecto de educación sexual.

-Ohh Si, bueno pues depende-

-de qué-

-cuánto ganas- dijo la chica sonriendo, él contempló su sonrisa nunca se había fijado en ella realmente, tenían 14 años y él estaba empezando a notar a las niñas

-Pues... mucho dinero señora- miro su papel -Smith-

-Bueno entonces podremos tener 2-

-Perfecto-dijo Peeta apuntando en su papel -Vas a trabajar-

-Claro-

-Bueno puedes ser doctora, abogada o científica-

-Prefiero ser abogada. Y tú que serás-

-Arquitecto por supuesto. Aunque quisiera ponerle algo mío. Que sepa hornear si, ese será mi hobby-

-Bueno entonces yo quiero practicar tiro con arco, también como hobby-

-Bueno nos falta nuestra historia de amor-

-Como sería nuestra historia entonces- Peeta miro sus ojos grises

-Creo que nos conoceríamos por accidente, hablaríamos un poco, nos vamos a enamorar rápido, nos casaremos y tendremos hijos- Katniss se perdió en sus ojos

-vamos a salir de vacaciones por lo menos una vez al año y abra momentos en los que quieras matarme pero después recordarás lo mucho que me amas- concluyó Peeta. El timbre sonó anunciando el final de su clase

-Bueno, adiós- dijo Katniss levantándose del asiento

-Te veo luego con nuestra familia fingida- le dijo Peeta y Katniss sonrió con ganas ese es el día o al menos eso creía ella el día en el que se enamoró de Peeta. Ese día se hicieron buenos compañeros, compartían saludos y clases.

Fin del flash back

Peeta sonrió recordando sus años de juventud, por eso le escribió. **Entonces Katniss, cuando estás libre.**

Se mordió el labio si decía que mañana se vería muy urgida

**El viernes te parece bien.**

**Claro, Rye estará contento de verte. No dejo de hablar de ti. **

Katniss sonrió. **Llevaré mis muñecas. **Le respondió en forma de broma

**Bueno, te veo el viernes, te mando la dirección. Nos vemos Katniss.**

**Hasta mañana Peeta **

Katniss se dejó caer en su cama, iría a esa cita de juego por cortesía. Su corazón seguía acelerado. Tenía que calmarse él estaba casado con una hermosa mujer y ella bueno ella tenía que aceptarlo.


	2. Cita de juegos

Hola hola, qué lo disfruten.

.

.

.

La semana pasó como un torbellino cuando se dio cuenta recibió un mensaje de Peeta dándole la dirección de su casa. Iba de camino a la casa con su mochila de la escuela secretamente llevaba muchos juegos. Llego y toco el timbre.

-Hola- dijo el rubio con un mandil- pasa estoy horneando- la chica lo siguió con su mochila en la mano

-Y Rye-

-Finnick se lo llevó a clase de natación y no han llegado, deja tus cosas ahí, acompáñame a la cocina-

-Claro- camino sin el peso de su mochila. Entro a lo que para ella fue un sueño. La cocina era enorme había muchos ingredientes y utensilios de repostería, había un horno profesional en la esquina y una estufa impresionante.

-Wow- dijo la chica

-Lo sé, tengo un problema de compras compulsivas-

-Puedo verlo. Necesitas ayuda-

-No realmente, pero puedes cortar esas flores- Katniss se lavó las manos y se sentó frente al fondant

-Cuando regresaste de Inglaterra- pregunto Peeta

-hace unos 3 años, mamá falleció así que regrese por Prim-

-Oh lo siento mucho-

-Si, bueno son cosas que pasan-

-Si, mamá también se fue. Claro no era la mejor mamá del mundo. Pero de todos modos-

-tampoco la mía. Pero bueno, Y tu cuando regresaste de Nueva York-

-Hace unos 3 años también. Rye era un bebé y ya no podía solo- katniss pensó en su respuesta. No pudo contestar porque escucho la puerta

-deben ser ellos- ambos caminaron a la puerta

-Niss llegaste- dijo el pequeño abrazándose a las piernas de Katniss

-Everdeen, vaya vaya vaya, mira nada más-

-Odair, sigues idéntico-

-quieres decir guapísimo- Katniss movió la cabeza. Finnick siempre había sido así de confiado, sabía lo guapo que era y aprovechaba esa ventaja.-Lo que tú digas-

-Un placer volver a escuchar tus sarcasmos-

-Vamos, Niss a jugar- Rye empujó a Katniss para comenzar a jugar

-Adiós-

-Qué se diviertan- dijo Peeta mirándolos irse

-Demonios Peeta, estas en problemas- dijo Finnick

-Qué- pregunto el rubio

-Se que tenias un tipo de enamoramiento silencioso por ella cuando éramos jóvenes. Y estoy seguro que ella estaba colada por ti, ahora que ambos son adultos y está en tu casa jugando con tu hijo, que harás ahora-

-Finnick- Su familia estaba empujándolo para que buscara una relación, él no estaba seguro de encontrar a alguien que quisiera una relación con él cuando tenía un hijo

-Hermano, que te encontrarás con ella no fue casualidad, es bonita y sus ojos son grises Rye puede hacerla su mamá y nadie dudaría de ello-

-Ella solo viene a jugar con él y tu ya quieres casarnos-

-Ya veremos, ya veremos. Adiós- Peeta no dijo nada se quedó pensando. Cuando ambos eran jóvenes siempre le pareció bonita pero nunca intentó averiguar que tanto, estaba más ocupado en perseguir a las "populares" pero todavía recordaba el día que la besó

Flash back

-Entonces mis queridos pubertos- dijo Finnick poniendo una botella vacía delante de ellos

-Tu eres dos años mayor que nosotros- le dijo Katniss

-Asi es y como adulto- todos comenzaron a reír - esta en mis manos su diversión. -Empezaremos con el famoso juego Reto-Reto inventado por mi que es básicamente girar la botella y retarnos- todos accedieron a jugar era su primera fiesta con alcohol todos ya tenían dos copas encima que para alguien primerizo era demasiado. El juego comenzó lento, besos, prendas perdidas, shots de bebida y gritos en la calle fueron los retos de el día.

-Bien, es mi turno... Everdeen...- Finnick pensó un poco -Un beso de 2 minutos a nada más y nada menos que mi querido primo- Katniss dejo de reír, se levanto de su asiento completamente roja, las manos le sudaban. Peeta se levanto y se puso frente a ella, le sonrió para romper el hielo

-Te odio Odair- gruñó Katniss para después acercarse a Peeta y suspirar. Comenzó lento sus labios hicieron contacto, Peeta abrió la boca y ella hizo lo mismo, su boca sabía a cereza pensó él, decidió tomarla de la cintura, profundizó el beso y podía jurar que Katniss gimió en su boca, ella lo tomó del cabello. Ambos se perdieron en el beso hasta que empezaron a escuchar gritos se alejaron y Peeta se le quedó viendo. No sabía que hacer ahora no entendía porque ese beso se había sentido tan diferente.

Fin del flash back

Peeta escuchó las risas y gritos de Katniss y su hijo por 4 horas comieron en el piso por supuesto mientras él horneaba todos los pedidos que tenía para mañana, si Katniss no estuviera ahí el se acostaría como mínimo a las 3 de la mañana. Dejo de escuchar ruido y cuando termino de decorar el último pastel camino a la sala, lo que vio le hizo later el corazón como nunca, Katniss estaba en el sillón cantando una canción de cuna a un Rye dormido en sus brazos, la imagen era hermosa, Peeta pensó que eso era lo que él quería para su futuro una mujer que se pasará toda la tarde jugando con sus hijos solo porque si, él quería una familia, sacó su teléfono y tomó una foto que se veía perfecta. Miro a Katniss que se percato de su entrada a la sala, le sonrió, ella se levanto

-Se quedó dormido-

-Ire a acostarlo- dijo el rubio queriendo cargar al niño, este se aferró a Katniss

-Puedo llevarlo-

-Esta bien- Peeta camino hasta el cuarto de su hijo abrió la cama para que Katniss lo dejará,

-Maniss- susurró El Niño

-está bien Rye, duerme- el pequeño se soltó de ella y abrazó un peluche. Ambos salieron a la sala de nuevo

-Muchas gracia-

-No tienes porque agradecer-

-Si tengo, no solo encontraste a mi hijo en la plaza, aceptaste venir y te pasaste 4 horas jugando con el hasta que se rindió y quedó dormido-

-Nos divertimos bastante- Peeta sonrió, pasándole una copa de vino

-Tenia que hacer 15 pasteles para mañana si no fuera por ti me abría dormido a las 3 de la mañana-

-Wow eso es muy tarde-

-Si, esa es mi vida. Eso pasa cuando tienes un pequeño de casi 4 años-

-Pero tienes a Annie que te ayuda- Peeta se extraño con lo que dijo

-Bueno si lo hace cuando puede-

-Pero es su madre- gruñó Katniss

-Annie no es su madre-

-Como- Peeta entendió lo que sucedía

-Annie es esposa de Finnick, la madre de Rye no está con nosotros. La conocí en Nueva York comenzamos a salir y los anticonceptivos no funcionaron, quedó embarazada y ella, bueno estuvo enojada los nueve meses, no quería tenerlo, así que cuando nació ella se fue, Rye no tenía ni 1 meses cuando ella me dejo un cheque y una nota diciendo que esa vida no era para ella. No la he visto desde entonces, nadie sabía que me había hecho padre hasta que Finnick fue a verme de sorpresa y me encontró con Rye en un departamento hecho un desastre, con un bebé que no podía mantener y una carrera sin terminar, así que me hizo regresar a casa con mi hijo-

-Lo siento Peeta-

-yo no, si ella no quería ser madre lo mejor fue que se fuera. Pero ahora que el está más grande necesita una mujer en su vida sabes, recuerdas que te dijo mamá cuando te conoció-

-Si-

-Lo hace todo el tiempo algunas mujeres piensan que lo entreno para eso, pero la verdad es que me rompe el corazón verlo así-

-Es tan pequeño para sufrir algo así-

-El busca a su madre en cada mujer que ve. Esta en la etapa en la que no entiende porque él no tiene una mamá- a Katniss se le rompió el corazón -Por eso agradezco mucho que estes aquí, que aunque sea por un momento el sienta que tiene una figura femenina aparte de Annie y Effie-

-Debes haberlo pasado mal cuando ella se fue-

-Si, pero más por Rye, no sabía que hacer con él. Sigo sin saber que hacer- Peeta sonrió -mi padre se enojo conmigo por ocultárselo pero me apoyo y Effie lo cuidaba cada fin de semana para que yo pudiera terminar la escuela. Creo que no lo estoy haciendo tan mal, aunque sigo cometiendo errores-

-Aprenderás con el tiempo-

-Supongo, pero basta de mi, qué hay de ti-

-Pues termine mi carrera en Londres y estaba trabajando como co-entrenadora para el equipo de Gimnasia pero cuando regrese aquí encontré un empleo como asistente de maestra. Estuve ahí por 1 año hasta que un día el entrenador de natación se ausentó y lo cubrí por 5 meses. Me contrataron por completo el año pasado, ahora soy entrenadora del equipo de natación, tiro con arco y voleibol-

-Debe ser divertido-

-Si lo es, Prim está estudiando medicina y vivimos en un departamento cerca de su escuela-

-Debe estar muy grande. Recuerdo a una pequeña rubia escondida detrás de la puerta, cuando hacíamos la tarea-

-Si, ya no se esconde, es una joven muy bonita-

-Lo imagino-

Hablaron por horas hasta que dieron las 11 de la noche, Katniss decidió irse a su casa para que Peeta descansara.

-Nuevamente gracias-

-De nada, gracias por confiar en mi-

-Eres mi esposa ficticia lo recuerdas-

-Si lo soy- Peeta la abrazo sorprendiéndola

-Tienes planes para el próximo viernes-

-No que recuerde-

-Te parece si cenamos juntos-

-Esta bien-

-Hasta mañana Kat-

-Adiós Peet-


	3. Pizza

Hola, espero que estén bien, les agradezco sus lecturas, aquí está otro capítulo para que lo disfruten.

También modifique un poco el primer capítulo, entonces si quieren volver a leerlo pues háganlo, más bien fueron cambios de estructura y negritud.

Sin más que decir aquí está el capítulo

**Pizza y una chispa**

-Y entonces qué tal la cita- le dijo su hermana en cuando cruzo la puerta

-No fue una cita-

-Bueno, qué tal-

-Bastante reveladora Prim, la chica que conocí no es su esposa ni la madre de Rye-

-Entonces quien es-

-Es esposa de Finnick-

-Odair-

-Si-

-Y la madre de Rye-

-No lo sé, ella lo abandonó-

-Quien abandonaría a alguien como Peeta-

-aparentemente ella-

-Sabes lo que significa- Katniss arqueo una ceja -hermana tal vez tienes oportunidad-

-Prim, no quiero hacerme ideas-

-Mira, eres bonita, su hijo te puede llegar a querer, eres joven tanto como para tener un hijo o dos. Katniss inténtalo. Es tu oportunidad la vida te está dando otra oportunidad aprovéchala-

-Pero... si él no quiere-

-No puedes saberlo-

-Prim tengo miedo de que me rechace-

-Okay piensa en esto katniss, si tú no intentas acercarte a él y ver qué pasa. Lo vas a perder otra vez. No me digas nada, piénsalo-

la chica se fue a su cuarto pensando en lo que le dijo su hermana, de verdad tendría oportunidad.

Hablaron por mensaje de texto por 3 semanas, hasta que ambos estuvieron lo suficientemente libres para verse el viernes por la noche, Peeta le pidió a Finnick cuidar a Rye, no tenía intenciones raras con Katniss pero prefería no ser interrumpido.

Katniss llego a su casa con una botella de vino

-Espero te guste-

-Gracias, pasa estoy cocinando una pizza quieres ayudarme-

-Claro, yo hago la salsa-

-Perfecto.- ambos comenzaron a trabajar en un silencio agradable, unos minutos después con la salsa lista y Katniss sentada en la mesa Peeta se animó a empezar a conversar

-Por cierto qué pasó con tu otra mitad-

-Mi otra mitad- pregunto Katniss extrañada

-Madge-

-Ohhh Madge esta bien, ella vive en Los Angeles con Gale-

-Gale, tu Gale-

-Mi Gale, jamás fue mío- Katniss soltó una risa

-Ustedes no salían- pregunto Peeta extraño

-No, Peeta que asco- el Rubio comenzó a reír - es como si yo te preguntara si saliste con Delly- Peeta se puso incómodo -saliste con Delly- se escandalizó Katniss

-solo fue unos meses, ella también se fue a NY, vivimos juntos y una cosa llevo a la otra. Pero lo dejamos nos sentíamos raros-

-Me lo puedo imaginar, cuando dices que fueron unos meses, te refieres a que se acostaron- pregunto la chica asustada

-No, ósea intentamos una relación, ya sabes besos, citas, caminar de la mano. Pero nunca llegamos a eso-

-Y terminaron bien-

-Si, bastante bien. Nos hablamos seguido-

-Qué bueno-

-Entonces nunca estuviste con Gale-

-Jamás, el siempre estuvo enamorado de Madge pero ella siempre le dijo que no, hasta que su madre murió y yo estaba en Londres, fue Gale quien la apoyó todo ese tiempo. Eso la hizo cambiar su imagen de él a los pocos meses ya eran novios, de hecho Gale le propondrá matrimonio en las vacaciones-

-Wow vaya historia, siempre pensé que tu y el tenían algo, de hecho todos lo pensamos así, puedes culparlo a él de tu soltería en nuestra época de escuela es su culpa que nadie se te acercara-

-Claro, eso y que no era precisamente popular-

-Bueno no eras popular como Delly o Chloe pero eras bonita, todos sabíamos reconocer eso, ademas no besabas mal- le dijo el chicho

-Por cierto, ayer me encontré a Chloe- dijo Katniss para escapar de la declaración e Peeta y sus mejillas rojas

-En donde-

-Su hija es parte de mi equipo de natación-

-Tiene años que no la veo, no he visto a casi nadie de hecho-

-Todos salimos huyendo, pero algunos regresamos-

-Nos hicieron regresar-

-Oye tengo una duda-

-Aja-

-En la plaza le dijiste a Annie que tus padres era sus suegros-

-ohhh no es una clase de broma familiar. Finnick y yo nos criamos prácticamente juntos y mi tío haymitch, lo recuerdas-

-Como olvidarlo-

-Bueno cuando Finnick conoció a Annie le dijo que Effie y haymitch eran sus padres y yo su hermano-

-porque dijo eso-

-Es Finnick ya lo conoces- Cenaron y tomaron vino por mucho tiempo hasta que Katniss decidió que era tiempo de irse antes de que el vino hiciera efecto y terminara diciendo cosas que no debía.

-Creo que es tiempo de irme- Katniss se levanto del piso

-Si, gracias por venir, siempre me ha gustado hablar contigo- Peeta se levanto de su lugar la acompaño a la puerta mientras su taxi llegaba.

-Si quieres y puedes celebraremos el cumpleaños de mi padre en dos semanas-

-Esta bien, espero poder ir- Peeta quito un mechón de su pelo y la miro a los ojos, ella le devolvió la mirada

-No sabes como agradezco haberte encontrado- le dijo Peeta acercándose a ella un poco más

-Peet- dijo la chica

-Kat- le respondió el acercándose tanto que sus narices estaban juntas, katniss soltó un suspiro, ella sabía que si se movía solo un poco sus labios se tocarían, iba a arriesgarse, se acercó y sus labios se tocaron cuando Peeta iba a acercarse más y profundizar el beso, el sonido de un claxon los separo de golpe

-Buenos noches Peeta- dijo huyendo de él

-Buenos noches Katniss- dijo el chico mirándola irse, estaba en problemas.

Por dos Semana no se comunicaron, ambos estaban confundidos, aunque no se hablaron. Katniss llego al cumpleaños del papá de Peeta y el primero que la abrazo fue Rye

-Maniss-

-Hola Rye-

-Ven, te presentaré a todos- dijo El Niño arrastrándola

-Abuelo, ellas es Maniss-

-Katniss Everdeen, que sorpresa-

-Feliz cumpleaños señor- dijo katniss entregándole un regalo

-Tio mitch ella es Maniss-

-preciosa mira nada más- Katniss se sonrojó

-Hola Haymitch-

-Katniss cariño que bueno verte estás preciosa-

-Hola Effie-

-Tia Fi, ellas Es Maniss.-

-Porque le dices Maniss su nombre es Katniss, Rye- le dijo su abuelo

-Porque es como una mamá por eso es mi mamá Niss- le dijo bajito A su abuelo

-Ok cariño, deber preguntarle si no le molesta-

-No me molesta- dijo Katniss muy roja -Ya vez abuelo a Maniss no le molesta, Ya conoces a mis tíos Annie y Nick-

-Asi es. Hola-

-Hola Katniss- su hijo la eclipsó en cuanto llegó, eso estaba bien para Peeta porque no sabía que decirle, que hacer. Estaba en la cocina viendo a Katniss jugar con Rye y Effie-

-Bueno, Bueno. Mira quien está aquí-

-Finnick-

-Peeta-

-Como estas-

-Muy bien Peeta y tú porque te escondes-

-No, yo... Finnick-

-Peeta-

-Deja de decir mi nombre-

-Tu dices mi nombre, yo repito el tuyo-

-Tengo un problema-

-Ilumíname- dijo el hombre recargándose en la barra

-Cene con Kat, la otra noche, nosotros hablamos-

-Ajá-

-Y cuando nos despedimos yo, no se qué pasó ella estaba ahí y yo siento que-

-la besaste- dijo el chico emocionado

-No, casi, pero yo no puedo, no ahora, qué pasa si ella y yo y luego Rye, nosotros-

-Peeta cálmate, respira, casi la besas-

-Aja-

-Querías besarla-

-Si-

-Ella quería besarte-

-Supongo estábamos apunto, cuando llegó su taxi-

-No veo el problema, entonces-

-Tu no entiendes, Finnick-

-Si lo entiendo, Peeta tiene 5 años que no estas con nadie sentimentalmente, te has dedicado a Rye todo este tiempo, vuelves a ver a Katniss que aunque lo niegues se que siempre te llamo la atención. Ella es bonita, dulce y tu hijo parece amarla como si la conociera de toda la vida-

-Lo se. Eso es es lo que me da miedo, que yo intente algo con ella y que nosotros nos separemos y Rye vuelva a sentir el vacío de una madre, porque si nosotros salimos él la volverá su madre-

-Eso sería tan malo-

-No, pero- Katniss se detuvo en la puerta de la cocina cuando escucho voces -siento que no estoy listo para una relación con alguien-

-Peeta no puedes saber que sucederá con ella, puede que sean el uno para el otro, puede que no funcione y deban separarse, entonces lo resolverás-

-No se que hacer-

-Hola-

-Katniss, no sabía que estabas ahí-

-Vengó llegando- mintió -vengó por agua, Rye, Effie y yo estamos sedientos-

-Claro- Finnick le pasó la jarra y katniss salió huyendo. Su corazón palpitaba fuerte, el no quería una relación, no importaba quien fuera la implicada.

-Creo que el miedo te está paralizando, Katniss y tú funcionarían de maravilla, lo sé-

-Finnick no me quiero apresurar-

-Tomate tu tiempo, solo recuerda que alguien más puede interesarse en ella-

-Lo sé- con esa declaración dieron por terminada su platica, regresaron a la fiesta sin decir nada más , el resto de la fiesta katniss se pasó hablando de persona en persona, se la pasó bien, pero Peeta no intento acercarse a ella más de lo necesario.


	4. celos

Después de algunos semanas incómodas tanto Peeta como Katniss decidieron olvidar el casi beso, con el paso de los meses Rye se acostumbro a ver a katniss por lo menos una vez a la semana. Iba a verla a su casa o la chica lo visitaba en casa de sus tíos, para Katniss era imposible no tener a Rye cerca pues la chica se había acostumbrado a él tan rápido que le asustó el momento en el que Peeta decidiera estar listo para una relación y entrará otra mujer a la ecuación.

Peeta también se acostumbro a ver y hablar con katniss y descubrió cosas que no sabía de ella, cosas que estaban atormentandolo como la manera en la que sus ojos brillaban cuando se comía sus bollos de queso o como Rye la veía con amor, Peeta se quedaba viéndole los labios y le encantaba cuando ella sonreirá cada vez que su hijo la llamaba Maniss.

Era domingo y estaban en el parque Finnick, katniss, Peeta y una Annie bastante embarazada.

-Qué vas a hacer el siguiente viernes- pregunto Peeta casualmente

-Ire al cine-

-Cual vas a ver-

-Alguna de terror, no estoy segura, Marvel va a elegir la película- las alertas de Peeta despertaron

-Quien es Marvel- pregunto Annie

-Es un compañero de la escuela- dijo Katniss sin darle importancia

-Estas saliendo con él- gruñó Peeta, katniss ocultó una sonrisa

-No, somos amigos, como tú y como yo- dijo sarcásticamente. Finnick miro mal a Peeta

-Katniss acompáñame por un helado, este bebé quiere uno- dijo Annie para romper la tensión las chicas se levantaron

-Qué- gruñó Peeta

-Nada Peet, solo estoy disfrutando tu escena de celos-

-No fue una escena de celos -

-Claro. Te dije hace tiempo, si no quieres arriesgarte, está bien-

-Sabes que es más complicado que eso-

Lo entiendo pero eso no te da derecho-

-es solo que ella...- se quedó callado -Primo no te hagas esto, ella no te pertenece, si no quieres arriesgarte esta bien. Pero ella encontrará a alguien más y tú no podrás decir nada al respecto- Finnick se levanto dejándolo solo. Cada vez era más difícil ignorar lo que estaba sintiendo por ella.

-Katniss ese chico con el que sales es tu novio-

-No, es un amigo-

-Pero si fuera un novio me lo contarías, verdad-

-Claro-

-estoy muy contenta de haberte conocido, más ahora que estoy embarazada, aquí no tengo muchas amigas-

-También me da gusto que seamos amigas- le respondió Katniss con una sonrisa

-Mi amiga Cressida va a venir de visita, me gustaría que la conocieras-

-Claro cuando llega-

-El siguiente fin de semana y quiero presentarle a Peeta- Katniss se movió incómoda

-Y el que dice- preguntó

-No lo sabe, quiero que empiece a salir, ya pasó demasiado tiempo desde que ella lo dejo, el tiene que seguir adelante-

-Claro, pero no debería... olvídalo- gruñó Katniss

-Él te gusta, verdad-

-quién-

-Peeta-

-No... Yo...Annie-

-Te gusta-

-Annie-

-Oh por dios, Katniss porque no has intentado algo con él-

-No creo que yo le guste-

-Katniss lo de hace rato fue un ataque de celos-

-Que-

-Eso de "estas saliendo con el"- imito Annie

-te sale muy bien- dijo Katniss riéndose de ella

-Enserio Kat, intenta algo-

-Yo no creo que él-

-Tu no puedes asegurar nada-

-Manniss ven a jugar conmigo- gritó Rye

-Voy cariño, después seguimos hablando Annie-

-Bueno, piénsalo-Katniss se alejó para jugar con Rye y un Finnick despeinado.

Cuando la tarde termino Rye estaba sentado en brazos de Katniss mientras Peeta manejaba. Al llegar a su casa, Katniss se bajó del coche y entro a la casa para depositar a un dormido Rye.

-Hola Katniss-

-Rue, que haces aquí-

-Ella es la niñera, se conocen-

-Si, es amiga de Prim, desde la secundaria-

-Que chiquito es el mundo-

-Si que lo es- dijo Katniss

-Me iré a la habitación de Rye, nos vemos Katniss-

-Adiós- la chica se quedó mirando a la nuca de Rue alejarse

-Bueno, yo me voy, adiós Peeta-

-Katniss espera, me gustaría hablar contigo-

-Dime-

-Aquí no-

-Podemos ir a mi casa- dijo Katniss de repente

-claro- el camino fue callado, Katniss se durmió mientras llegaban, estaba muy cansada, al llegar a su casa entraron y comprobó que Prim no estaba

-Quieres algo de tomar-

-No, está bien-

-Qué sucede-

-No se como decirte esto-Peeta se rasco la cabeza- yo quiero- el sonido del celular de Katniss lo interrumpió

-Lo siento- dijo viendo la pantalla

-contesta esta bien-

Ella lo hizo Peeta solo escuchaba la mitad de la conversación

-Hola-

-Aja, estoy en mi casa-

-No, tal vez más tarde. No lo se Marvel tendría que desocuparme- algo comenzó a crecer dentro de Peeta, estaba incomodo y muy enojado, ella comenzó a reír por algo que le dijo, su enojo aumento

-Esta bien, adiós- Katniss colgó el teléfono - Lo siento, me decías-

-No quiero que salgas con Marvel- gruñó Peeta

-qué-

-Lo que escuchaste, no quiero que salgas con él- Katniss se enojo

-Quien eres, mi padre-

-No, pero no creo...-

-Basta Peeta. Tu y yo somos amigos, si nos vemos demasiado pero eso no te da derecho a mandar en mi vida yo voy a salir con quien me de la gana-

-No quiero que te lastimen- Peeta sabia que estaba dando la excusa más estupida

-Puedo hacerme cargo de eso yo misma-

-No, yo Katniss no me hagas esto-

-De que estás hablando-

-No nos dejes solos-

-Peeta, estás diciendo cosas sin sentido yo- y entonces pasó, Peeta la beso, un beso desesperado que la tomó por sorpresa, su interior explotó su corazón estalló en cuanto su cabeza fue consciente de lo que estaba pasando. Respondió al beso cerrando los ojos, Peeta la acercó aún más a él, recordaba exactamente como se sentía besarla, pero esto era mucho mejor ambos eran adultos y el corazón de Peeta estaba desbocado, sintió ganas de no separarse de ella jamás, besarla era como tomar agua en un desierto, se separó de ella para respirar.

-Peeta- susurró ella

-No salgas con él, quédate conmigo- le dijo acariciando su mejilla

-Peeta no voy a convertirme en esa chica- le dijo ella tratando de alejarse

-Qué- el soltó su cintura

-Yo se que tu tienes muchos años sin estar con alguien, pero no puedo hacerme esto, no puedo ser Delly-

-Qué tiene que ver Delly con esto-

-Peeta yo siempre estuve atraída por ti-

-Qué-

-Déjame terminar. Todo el tiempo que fuimos amigos en la escuela siempre tuve sentimientos por ti. Y ahora que nos reencontramos y estamos retomando nuestra amistad no quiero volverme otra Delly en tu historia la chica con la que era fácil estar pero que no funcionó y al final te fuiste con otra, mi corazón no lo soportaría-

-Yo no-

-Si esto, no lo sientes. Si no crees que esto pueda durar, no lo hagas, no me hagas esto- sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas

-Katniss yo-

-No soportaría verte con otra cuando lo nuestro se haya terminado porque tú te diste cuenta que es más fácil salir conmigo-

-No es lo que yo quiero decirte-

-Estoy en tu día a día, somos amigos como lo éramos antes, no voy a abandonarte ni a ti ni a Rye. No tienes que pretender quererme para mantenerte a tu lado- Katniss estaba luchando por no llorar

-Con que no me abandones, no me refería a tu amistad, Katniss yo creo que funcionaríamos nosotros podemos-

-No soportaría perder a Rye- katniss soltó sus lágrimas

-Peeta será mejor que te vayas- escucho la voz de Prim detrás de él,l

-Pero-

-Solo vete, dale espacio- el asintió y salió de la casa, en cuanto la puerta se cerro Katniss soltó el llanto, Prim la abrazo fuerte y la dejo desahogarse.

Cuando estaba apunto de dormir recibió un mensaje de Peeta

"Por favor discúlpame, te quiero".


	5. Bomba

**Hola, hola**

**Bueno la vida de adulto me atrapo y me impide actualizar aunque ya tenga escrito casi todo. **

**Como siempre: los personajes no me pertenecen solo escribo con ellos.**

**Que lo disfruten. **

La bomba

...

Los siguientes días fueron raros para Peeta y Katniss. Ella no sabía que hacer o que pensar se había expuesto a él, confesándole sus sentimientos y él había huido, sabía que Prim lo había corrido pero Katniss pensó que la reacción de Peeta sería diferente, estaba confundida, avergonzada y dolida.

Mientras Peeta seguía dándole vueltas al asunto, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no estaba prestando atención a nada últimamente

-Tierra llamado a Peeta-

-Si, qué-

-Te pregunté si todavía podías aceptar pasteles para el sábado- Peeta se rascó la cabeza

-No lo sé, tendría que preguntarle a Katniss si puede cuidar a Rye el viernes-

-Seguro dirá que si. Esa chica adora a tu hijo-

-Si, pero después de lo qué pasó- pensó Peeta en voz alta

-qué sucede hijo-

-Nada yo... cometí un gran error-

-Cual fue-

-Katniss tenía o tuvo no lo sé, una cita el viernes pasado con un tal Marvel, ella se lo comento a Annie y yo no se que me pasó empecé a reclamarle-

-Peeta-

-Lo sé papá soy un imbecil, perdí la cabeza porque justo cuando estábamos hablando él le llamo y ella se veía tan feliz que, no se, simplemente la bese-

-la forzaste-

-No claro que no, pero de repente ella se enojo-

-porque la besaste-

-no se, Yo le dije cosas sin sentido-

-No la insultaste verdad-

-No, papá, no soy tan idiota. Pero me confesó que antes cuando éramos adolescentes ella estaba colada por mi-

-Tu también lo estabas-

-Si, pero yo pensaba que estaba con Gale-

-Que más te dijo-

-No lo dijo pero creo que aún tiene sentimientos por mi-

-Eso es maravilloso-

-Pero también dijo que no podía estar conmigo si no iba enserio-

-naturalmente-

-Y ahora todo está extraño, Prim me corrió de ahí y yo no he podido hablar con ella-

-okay. Que sientes por ella-

-No estoy seguro, me gusta, me divierto mucho con ella y no me gustaría que saliera con otro-

-Ahi tienes tu respuesta. Dile esto que me dijiste y si crees que no puedes hacerlo de frente escríbele una carta- Peeta se quedó pensando en esa opción.

Peeta decidió escribirle la carta, pues no sabía cómo decirle todo lo que había pensando en esos días. Katniss estaba apunto de irse ese viernes por la noche cuando Rye se durmió Peeta la interceptó en la cocina

-Katniss, Se me da muy mal hablar cuando se que yo hice todo mal. Por eso quiero que me des la oportunidad de explicarme pero de otra forma, Te escribí una carta- le dijo poniendo el sobre en la mesa de la cocina junto a un girasol -Te dejare sola para que puedas leer la carta, te estaré esperando en la sala si quieres que hablemos, si no quieres hablar conmigo lo entenderé- salió de la cocina dejando a Katniss en la mesa. Quien suspiro y empezó a leer

Katt

Quiero primero disculparme por reaccionar así cuando escuche que tenías una cita, fui un idiota porque se que eres una mujer libre y puedes salir con quien tú quieras, mi reacción viene de sentimientos que no me podia explicar, en realidad si podía explicarlos pero no los aceptaba del todo hasta que sucedió lo que sucedió y te alejaste de mi. Estas semanas sin recibir mensajes tuyos, sin poder marcarte por teléfono en las noches han sido muy reveladoras.

Todo lo que me dijiste esa noche me dejo pensando. Para empezar no tenía idea de tus sentimientos hacia mi cuando ambos éramos adolescentes si te soy sincero jamás me permití crear algún sentimiento contigo más allá de la amistad porque aunque siempre pensé en ti como una chica hermosa, divertida y maravillosa también pensé que estabas lejos de mi alcance ya te lo dije antes, tontamente creía que Gale y tú tenían algo serio, no quería meterme en medio de algo que yo creía era una relación estable. Pero el pasado es pasado y no puedo cambiarlo, lo que si puedo cambiar es esto que nos está pasando.

Tienes toda la razón al exigir una relación real, jamás podrías ser como Delly porque yo ya no soy esa persona, lo de Delly fue efectivamente el camino más fácil ambos éramos tontos y fue lo mejor que pudimos hacer para no sentirnos solos, pero ya no soy ese adolescente ahora tengo un hijo y quedarme solo con Rye me cambio mucho, se que el tenerte conmigo y con Rye me gusta, siempre has sido una persona especial para mi, pero quisiera que nos diéramos una oportunidad tú y yo, porque esto que estoy sintiendo no es una simple amistad y quiero saber a donde nos lleva. No quiero que creas que eres una decisión fácil, porque no lo eres, Katniss eres una mujer maravillosa, no solo por ayudarme tanto todos estos meses, si no por tu corazón tan puro. Te quiero en nuestras vidas y se que si lo intentamos podemos funcionar pero si lo intentamos y decides que no me quieres a tu lado se que seremos lo suficiente maduros para no afectar a Rye.

Piénsalo

Atte: Peeta

Katniss cerró la carta y suspiró. Decidió salir a hablar con Peeta

-Ninguno de los dos somos iguales- empezó diciendo -yo tampoco soy aquella adolescente que tenía un enamoramiento por alguien que compartía clases.

-Kat-

-Espera, quiero que hablemos pero no ahora por favor dame tiempo-

-Tomate el tiempo que necesites- le respondió Peeta. La chica salió de su casa, con muchas cosas en la cabeza.

Dos semanas pasaron después de que él había entregado la carta, guardó su distancia, no le escribió, no le llamo, tampoco dejó que Rye le llamará. Quería darle espacio. Peeta estaba horneando cuando escucho el timbre de su casa

-Katniss- dijo Peeta cuando la vio en la puerta

-Hola-

-Pasa... siéntate-

-Gracias, no está Rye-

-No, Finnick lo invito a una noche de chicos, con el embarazo de Annie Rye se siente algo celoso-

-ohhh estás horneando-

-Si, pero acabo de meter el último pastel al horno-

-Bueno- se quedaron en silencio

-Quieres algo de tomar-

-No, yo- la chica se levantó, Peeta la observo-se que siento algo por ti- comenzó sin rodeos-siento algo por lo que eres ahora como padre y como hombre-

-Kat- dijo Peeta acercándose a ella

-Pero quiero ir despacio, no quiero que Rye salga lastimado, se que la ausencia de su madre le duele y si tú y yo comenzamos algo serio, él comenzaría a decirle a todo el mundo acerca de su nueva madre-

-yo podría hablar con él. Si no te gusta que te llame así-

-No, Peeta no es que yo no quiera ser su madre, es que no me gustaría que si tú y yo no funcionamos el se sienta abandonado otra vez-

-Lo entiendo.-

-Se que aunque somos dos adultos, Rye no lo entendería, si comenzamos a salir el va a crearse ilusiones-

-Podemos empezar por salir a citas y ver qué pasa, si llegamos al punto en el que tú y yo creemos que podemos dar el siguiente paso se lo decimos a Rye-

-Esta bien- Katniss sonrió y Peeta acarició su mejilla, se acercó a ella para darle un beso corto,

-Gracias- dijo Peeta

-Por-

-Por darme la oportunidad-

-De nada- dijo ella besándolo. se abrazaron por un tiempo hasta que escucharon el sonido del horno, Katniss se quedó con él hasta que terminó de decorar los pasteles después Peeta la llevo a su casa, se despidieron con un beso corto.

Seis meses después...

Katniss se volvió una constante en su vida, después de seis meses de estar saliendo a citas y esconderse de todos para besarse detrás de las paredes, tomarse de la mano cuando nadie los observaba. Decidieron que estaban listos para hacerlo público, utilizarían la fiesta de cumpleaños de Rye para dar la noticia.

Katniss estaba ayudando a Annie en la organización del cumpleaños de Rye, la fiesta era temática por supuesto el tema era los increíbles, la fiesta sería el 15 de mayo. Katniss estaba en la cocina hablando con Peeta de la comida

-Creo que si preparamos pizza podríamos salir bien librados- el hecho de que ella los mencionará juntos como equipo le gustaba muchísimo a Peeta

-Cuantos seremos-

-Bueno en la clase de Rye hay 20 niños más sus papás y hermanos además tus invitados seríamos unos 70 u 80-

-Y tus invitados-

-Solo sería mi hermana y tal vez Madge y Gale- escucharon la puerta sonar y Rye pasó de largo a su cuarto

-Qué sucede- pregunto Peeta a Annie

-El día de las madres- dijo Annie suspirando

-Ire a hablar con él-

-Te aconsejó que lo hagas con tacto-

-Quieres apoyo- Peeta miro a katniss

-tal vez un poco- ambos caminaron al cuarto de Rye, Annie se despidió de ellos. Peeta toco la puerta

-Puedo pasar-

-Mmmm-

-Hola- le dijo el rubio -Qué pasa-

-No quiero no tener mamá- el corazón de katniss se encogió

-Rye ya hablamos de esto. Tu madre no está aquí porque así lo decidió-

-Ella no me quería- dijo el pequeño con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

-Eso yo no puedo saberlo hijo, son cosas que solo ella te puede contestar-

-No quiero ir a la escuela nunca más

-Rye-

-Todos saben que la tía Annie es mi tía y siempre me preguntan por mamá y yo-Rye bajo la cabeza -les dije que ella está de viaje-

-Rye, sabes que no debes mentir- los ojos del pequeño se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez

-Lo se, pero yo no quiero no tener mamá- comenzó a llorar- quiero que ella venga a verme bailar en el festival, a quien le daré el regalo que hice-

-yo iré a verte bailar- dijo Peeta

-No eres una mamá- se lamentó Rye, Peeta no sabía que hacer

-Yo puedo ir- dijo Katniss -tampoco soy una mamá pero, puedo ir a verte bailar y si quieres darme ese regalo lo aceptaré con mucho gusto- Los ojos de Rye se iluminaron, miro a Katniss con una sonrisa

-Puedes. Maniss tu puedes irme a ver bailar-

-Claro, me encantaría - Rye se lanzó a sus brazos. Peeta se alejo un poco de ellos en su interior creció el sentimiento de amor hacia ella, ya lo había sentido pero lo estaba reprimiendo pues ella quería ir despacio.

-Y si quiero que vayas toda la vida a verme bailar- pregunto su hijo sentándose en las piernas de Katniss

-Pues entonces iría a verte toda la vida, yo te amo Rye.-

-Entonces aunque tú no me hayas tenido aquí- dijo tocando su vientre - Como la tía Annie tuvo a mi primo Nick, tu me puedes querer-

-Rye sabes cuando empecé a quererte-

-No-

-cuando te encontré viendo Buscando a Nemo en la plaza, y me dijiste que era de tus películas favoritas-

-Desde ahi me quieres-

-Si, y esto que siento no va a desaparecer. Pase lo que pase, siempre te voy a querer-

-Maniss deberías casarte con papá, si tú y el se casan podrían darme un hermanito- dijo el pequeño acurrucándose

-Lo pensaré, pero ahora debemos ir a comer algo-dijo Katniss.

-Esta bien Manís- Rye salido de la cama y corrió a lavarse las manos, su tristeza se esfumó los tres comieron después Rye se puso a jugar con Katniss un rato hasta que Peeta lo baño y Katniss le leyó un cuento antes de dormir.

En cuanto entro fue atacada por Peeta quien la besó con ganas, tomando su cintura la levantó hasta que estuvo sentada en la mesa

-Y está muestra tan efusiva-

-Yo se que quieres ir despacio pero llevamos ya 6 meses saliendo y lo que acabas de hacer con Rye es la cosa más hermosa que alguien pudiera hacer. Se que lo hiciste de corazón y te agradezco infinitamente que ames a mi hijo, que estés aceptando mis besos, yo solo Kat te amo- y entonces la bomba de sentimiento explotó en Katniss lo miro a los ojos lo beso de nuevo atrapándolo con sus piernas, los besos se hacían más largos y necesitados. Peeta levantó a Katniss de la mesa y camino con ella a su cuarto cerró la puerta con seguro y la deposito en la cama, besos, suspiro, caricias y pasión desembocada fueron los protagonistas de esa unión. No hubo más que ternura y declaraciones de amor esa tarde.


	6. Mamá

Mamá

Katniss pidió permiso para faltar el día de las madres, su director no se lo negó pero le pareció curioso que pidiera ese día. optó por ponerse un vestido simple. Después de su primera noche juntos Katniss le confesó a Prim que ella y Peeta tenían una relación, la chica se emocionó tanto que empezó a hablar de boda. Peeta se lo contó a su padre el hombre se alegró mucho por la noticia.

Katniss llegó al festival, no conocía a las maestras de esa área pues entre niveles el instituto panem tenía diferentes directores y edificios.

-Hola, me podría dar el nombre de su hijo o hija-

-Rye Mellark- la mujer alzó la vista y miró a la chica

-Señora Mellark me da mucho gusto conocerla por fin, Cuando Rye me dijo que vendría no podía creerlo-

-igualmente- Katniss se puso roja

-Espero verla más por aquí-

-puedo pasar a mi lugar- dijo Katniss incomoda, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su situación

-Claro- la guío hasta la silla, se sentó para esperar el festival. Todo estuvo muy lindo, Rye estaba entusiasmado de ver a Katniss en el asiento asignado para su madre.

Peeta decidió no ir al festival, quería que Katniss probará la responsabilidad completa antes de que ellos le dijeran a Rye sobre su relación. Ambos sabían que 6 meses era suficiente prueba para ambos, estaban listos para el siguiente paso.

-Rye estuviste genial- el pequeño salto a los brazos de Katniss

-Gracias mamá- el corazón de Katniss se llenó de alegría.-Peldon yo...- el pequeño se apenó por llamarla así

-Estás listo para irnos amor-

-Si- Katniss no lo bajo de sus brazos, camino con él hasta su auto y lo coloco en la silla que Peeta le había prestado para tener su tarde madre e hijo.

-Tenemos que ir a casa- pregunto Rye

-Si, pero podemos detenernos en algún lugar si tú quieres-

-podemos ir a comprar un helado-

-Claro- Katniss se dirigió a comprar el helado, mientras Rye la interrogaba acerca de sus gustos con helados

-Hola buenas tardes, de que sabor va a ser su helado-

-De que sabor quieres-

-De fresa, de fresa-

-me da uno de fresa y otro de chocolate-

-Claro- la chica les entregó sus helados -son 5 dólares-

-5-

-Si hoy hay 2x1 madre e hijos-

-Lo vez Mannis te conviene ser mamá- dijo Rye, Katniss comenzó a reír

-Feliz día de las madres- le dijo el joven

-Gracias- se sentaron a comer su helado por un tiempo hasta que Katniss consultó su reloj, Peeta los estaría esperando-Es hora de irnos cariño, tu padre nos está esperando para comer.

-Te quedarás a comer con nosotros-

-Si-

-esta bien, vamos- al llegar a su casa Rye le contó a Peeta todos los detalles de su festival como Katniss lo llevó a tomar un helado y como todos ya sabían que ahora si tenía una mamá, comieron juntos tranquilamente. Después de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos Peeta y Katniss decidieron hablar con Rye antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Rye katniss y yo queremos hablar contigo- El Niño dejo sus juguetes y miro a su padre

-Sabes porque Haymitch y Effie se toman de las manos y se besan-

-Por que están juntos-

-Exacto, bueno antes de casarse ellos fueron novios-

-Como tía Annie y tío Finnick-

-ellos también están casado, pero antes eran novios-

-Como en la película de Iron man- dijo el niño

-Así es cuando dos personas adultas se conocen y se quieren, deciden ser novios, si todo funciona bien se casan-

-Okay- dijo El Niño

-Rye, tu padre y yo decidimos ser novios, nos vamos a tomar de la mano y saldremos juntos los 3- El Niño sonrió

-vas a venir a vivir aquí con nosotros-

-No, yo seguiré viviendo con Prim, pero nosotros nos veremos un poco más y tal vez papá y yo vamos a tomarnos de la mano-

-Pero entonces tú serás mi mamá-

-Si así lo quiere- le dijo Katniss

-Si lo quiero, los papás se besan-

-si- respondió katniss

-Y me darán un hermano o hermana

-tu padre y yo intentaremos ser novios , primero-

-Pero tú no me vas a abandonar verdad, aunque te enojes con papá-

-No, aún si no funcionamos tu papá y yo tu siempre serás mi Rye-

-y tu siempre serás mi mamá Katniss -Rye abrazo a Katniss -perdona-

-está bien cariño-

-el abuelo y tío Mitch me dijeron que no debo decirte mamá sin preguntarte-

-Rye tú puedes decirme como tú quieras-

-De verdad-

-Claro-

-Papá ya tengo una mamá- los ojos de Rye eran enormes y llenos de felicidad, Peeta sintió su corazón saltar -ahora si te daré tu regalo- El Niño salió corriendo

-Te dije que no lo obligarás a darme un regalo-

-El insistió- dijo Peeta, el rubio llegó corriendo y le entregó un paquete a katniss, ella le sonrió, lo abrió con cuidado.

Había un portarretrato hecho a mano con sopas de fideo pintadas y la foto de Katniss cargando a un Rye dormido, además una tarjeta que decía "Eres mi mamá de corazón y alma" katniss estaba segura que Peeta la había comprado pero dentro venía un cuestionario de información donde decía la fecha de nacimiento de Rye y en el apartado de madre el había escrito Maniss. Katniss no soporto las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar

-No te gustó - pregunto Rye triste

-me encanto, son lágrimas de felicidad por tener un hijo tan lindo- Rye sonrió y la abrazo.

La fiesta de 5 años de Rye sirvió para darle a conocer a todos que Katniss era oficialmente la mamá de Rye pues el pequeño se la pasó presentándosela a todos en la fiesta. Peeta solo sonreía cada que veía a su hijo sonreír de esa manera, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

-Y Entonces- dijo Finnick - por fin encontraste a tu otra mitad-

-Creo que si- Peeta sonrió

-No había visto a tu hijo tan feliz-

-Lo sé, Katniss es una bendición-

-Y cuando ibas a decirle a tu mejor amigo que estabas saliendo con ella-

-Lo siento, quería ver si funcionábamos-

-Y funcionan-

-Si, lo hacemos-

-Me alegro Peet merecen ser felices- Peeta sonrió

-Peeta- dijo Effie

-Me voy a combinar pañales- le dijo Finnick

-Que pasa Effie-

-Te llegó esto- había un sobre sellado con el nombre de Ellie Green a Peeta se le fue el color

-Estas bien hijo- pregunto su Mamá

Katniss pidió permiso para faltar el día de las madres, su director no se lo negó pero le pareció curioso que pidiera ese día. optó por ponerse un vestido simple. Después de su primera noche juntos Katniss le confesó a Prim que ella y Peeta tenían una relación, la chica se emocionó tanto que empezó a hablar de boda. Peeta se lo contó a su padre el hombre se alegró mucho por la noticia.

Katniss llegó al festival, no conocía a las maestras de esa área pues entre niveles el instituto panem tenía diferentes directores y edificios.

-Hola, me podría dar el nombre de su hijo o hija-

-Rye Mellark- la mujer alzó la vista y miró a la chica

-Señora Mellark me da mucho gusto conocerla por fin, Cuando Rye me dijo que vendría no podía creerlo-

-igualmente- Katniss se puso roja

-Espero verla más por aquí-

-puedo pasar a mi lugar- dijo Katniss incomoda, no quería darle explicaciones a nadie sobre su situación

-Claro- la guío hasta la silla, se sentó para esperar el festival. Todo estuvo muy lindo, Rye estaba entusiasmado de ver a Katniss en el asiento asignado para su madre.

Peeta decidió no ir al festival, quería que Katniss probará la responsabilidad completa antes de que ellos le dijeran a Rye sobre su relación. Ambos sabían que 6 meses era suficiente prueba para ambos, estaban listos para el siguiente paso.

-Rye estuviste genial- el pequeño salto a los brazos de Katniss

-Gracias mamá- el corazón de Katniss se llenó de alegría.-Peldon yo...- el pequeño se apenó por llamarla así

-Estás listo para irnos amor-

-Si- Katniss no lo bajo de sus brazos, camino con él hasta su auto y lo coloco en la silla que Peeta le había prestado para tener su tarde madre e hijo.

-Tenemos que ir a casa- pregunto Rye

-Si, pero podemos detenernos en algún lugar si tú quieres-

-podemos ir a comprar un helado-

-Claro- Katniss se dirigió a comprar el helado, mientras Rye la interrogaba acerca de sus gustos con helados

-Hola buenas tardes, de que sabor va a ser su helado-

-De que sabor quieres-

-De fresa, de fresa-

-me da uno de fresa y otro de chocolate-

-Claro- la chica les entregó sus helados -son 5 dólares-

-5-

-Si hoy hay 2x1 madre e hijos-

-Lo vez Mannis te conviene ser mamá- dijo Rye, Katniss comenzó a reír

-Feliz día de las madres- le dijo el joven

-Gracias- se sentaron a comer su helado por un tiempo hasta que Katniss consultó su reloj, Peeta los estaría esperando-Es hora de irnos cariño, tu padre nos está esperando para comer.

-Te quedarás a comer con nosotros-

-Si-

-esta bien, vamos- al llegar a su casa Rye le contó a Peeta todos los detalles de su festival como Katniss lo llevó a tomar un helado y como todos ya sabían que ahora si tenía una mamá, comieron juntos tranquilamente. Después de recoger la mesa y lavar los platos Peeta y Katniss decidieron hablar con Rye antes de su fiesta de cumpleaños.

-Rye katniss y yo queremos hablar contigo- El Niño dejo sus juguetes y miro a su padre

-Sabes porque Haymitch y Effie se toman de las manos y se besan-

-Por que están juntos-

-Exacto, bueno antes de casarse ellos fueron novios-

-Como tía Annie y tío Finnick-

-ellos también están casado, pero antes eran novios-

-Como en la película de Iron man- dijo el niño

-Así es cuando dos personas adultas se conocen y se quieren, deciden ser novios, si todo funciona bien se casan-

-Okay- dijo El Niño

-Rye, tu padre y yo decidimos ser novios, nos vamos a tomar de la mano y saldremos juntos los 3- El Niño sonrió

-vas a venir a vivir aquí con nosotros-

-No, yo seguiré viviendo con Prim, pero nosotros nos veremos un poco más y tal vez papá y yo vamos a tomarnos de la mano-

-Pero entonces tú serás mi mamá-

-Si así lo quiere- le dijo Katniss

-Si lo quiero, los papás se besan-

-si- respondió katniss

-Y me darán un hermano o hermana

-tu padre y yo intentaremos ser novios , primero-

-Pero tú no me vas a abandonar verdad, aunque te enojes con papá-

-No, aún si no funcionamos tu papá y yo tu siempre serás mi Rye-

-y tu siempre serás mi mamá Katniss - Rye abrazo a Katniss -te daré tu regalo- El Niño salió corriendo

-Te dije que no lo obligarás a darme un regalo-

-El insistió- dijo Peeta el niño llegó corriendo y le entregó un paquete a katniss, ella le sonrió, lo abrió con cuidado.

Había un portarretrato hecho a mano con sopas de fideo pintadas y la foto de Katniss cargando a un Rye dormido, además una tarjeta que decía "Eres mi mamá de corazón y alma" katniss estaba segura que Peeta la había comprado pero dentro venía un cuestionario de información donde decía la fecha de nacimiento de Rye y en el apartado de madre el había escrito Maniss. Katniss no soporto las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar

-No te gustó - pregunto Rye triste

-me encanto, son lágrimas de felicidad por tener un hijo tan lindo- Rye sonrió y la abrazo.

La fiesta de 5 años de Rye sirvió para darle a conocer a todos que Katniss era oficialmente la mamá de Rye pues el pequeño se la pasó presentándosela a todos en la fiesta. Peeta solo sonreía cada que veía a su hijo sonreír de esa manera, no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

-Y Entonces- dijo Finnick - por fin encontraste a tu otra mitad-

-Creo que si- Peeta sonrió

-No había visto a tu hijo tan feliz-

-Lo sé, Katniss es una bendición-

-Y cuando ibas a decirle a tu mejor amigo que estabas saliendo con ella-

-Lo siento, quería ver si funcionábamos-

-Y funcionan-

-Si, lo hacemos-

-Me alegro Peet merecen ser felices- Peeta sonrió

-Peeta- dijo Effie

-Me voy a combinar pañales- le dijo Finnick

-Que pasa Effie-

-Te llegó esto- había un sobre sellado con el nombre de Ellie Green a Peeta se le fue el color

-Estas bien hijo- pregunto su padre -Quien es Ellie Green

-La madre de Rye-

-Quien es Ellie Green

-La madre de Rye-


	7. carta

Peeta escondió la carta por dos meses, no la había leído, pero después de ese tiempo cuando Ellie no toco a su puerta exigiéndole conocer a Rye él necesitaba compartirlo con Katniss pues ya tenían 8 meses saliendo, por eso Peeta tenía la carta en sus manos. No sabia como hacerlo, el rubio veía la carta en sus manos y después veía la puerta cada 5 minutos. No sabía que hacer. Tocaron la puerta haciéndolo saltar

-Adelante- dijo

-Peeta estás ocupado- pregunto Katniss entrando

-Kat, no, pásale-

-Qué pasa- dijo la chica sentándose en las piernas de Peeta - qué te preocupa- le pregunto acariciando su cabello

-Es... por favor no te enojes-

-Qué sucedió-

-El día de la fiesta de Rye. Me llegó esto- tomo el sobre y se lo entregó

-Quien es Ellie Green-

-Es quien le dio la vida a Rye- Katniss se tensó

-tu me dijiste que ella no estaba en tu vida- hizo el intento de levantarse, pero Peeta la apretó

-Y no lo está. No se como dio con nosotros-

-Qué dice la carta-

-No la he leído. Quería decirte primero-

-Okay-

-quieres leerla-

-Te has visto con ella- Peeta negó con la cabeza -entonces léela- dijo entregándole la carta. Peeta abrió el sobre y vio tres cartas una con el nombre de Rye y otra con el nombre de Peeta.

-La voy a leer en voz alta. Esta bien- la chica no contestó solo movió la cabeza.

Peeta.

Se que está carta te va a tomar de sorpresa. Se que no tengo derecho de exigirte algo. Se que perdí a mi hijo el día que me fui de lo que era nuestro departamento.

Pero esto lo estoy haciendo por mi, hace un año comencé a buscarte. Voy a casarme en unos meses y aunque mi prometido sabe la existencia de Rye respeta mi decisión de dejar mi pasado en donde está. Porque sería muy hipócrita de mi parte aparecer en su vida de repente y esperar tener derechos cuando fui yo quien se fue.

Pero tenía que cerrar el ciclo de alguna manera es por eso que investigue donde estabas y viaje para allá. Mi idea era hablar contigo personalmente pero al llegar me encontré con algo que no imaginaba. Te vi con una mujer, los vi tomados de la mano y riendo me alegre mucho por ti, porque eres una excelente persona que merece ser feliz pero tenía que saber si ella aceptaba a Rye, se que puede parecerte ilógico que me "preocupe" por algo así cuando yo me fui de su vida. El caso es que días después de que los vi juntos me colé en el festival de día de las madres de Rye quería verlo solo para saber como era, no me costó trabajo identificarlo es idéntico a ti y eso está bien, no tienen ningún rasgo mío, es guapísimo, no tiene nada mío y eso es perfecto, me acerqué lo suficiente para verlo saltar sobre ella, él la llamo mamá. Eso me dejo muy tranquila porque encontraste a alguien y ella es la madre de Rye, solo necesitas verlos por unos minutos para saber que han formado un lazo. Si compartes esta carta con ella, quiero decirte que lo mío con Peeta no fue absolutamente nada, lo único bueno que le dejé fue a Rye pero él jamás me miro como te mira a ti. Espero sean muy felices. Dentro de estos papeles hay una copia de una carta que será enviada a Rye cuando el tiempo llegue y eso será al momento de mi muerte. También están los papeles de la custodia completa de Rye y un certificado de nacimiento nuevo y legal con tú nombre Katniss.

Y si te preguntas como se tu nombre, bueno cuando te vi con Peeta investigué sobre ti y se que eres la mujer adecuada para ser su madre, los papeles están listo solo necesitas firmarlos. No me arrepiento de haberme ido, fue lo mejor para todos. Peeta eres un buen hombre y un padre excelente, perdóname por irme, sé que te hice la vida difícil al dejarte con Rye pero no hubiera funcionado. Fue lo mejor.

Adiós

Atte: Ellie

Peeta terminó de leer la carta y abrió el sobre con los papeles había una tarjeta en la parte de arriba de la persona a la que se le tenían que mandar los papeles. Había una carta simple del abogado que decía.

Favor de firmar el certificado de nacimiento del niño y mandarme una copia del certificado anterior para que sea remplazado de los archivos de Nueva York, el proceso es completamente legal pues la señora Green firmó una sesión de derechos en favor de Katniss Everdeen y Peeta Mellar.

Katniss comenzó a llorar abiertamente

-Kat, cariño que sucede-

-Yo tenía tanto miedo- le dijo a Peeta

-Por qué-

-Cuando me dijiste de la carta, pensé que ella quería recuperarlo, pensé que me quitaría su cariño. Yo no podría soportarlo-

-Oh mi amor- le dijo Peeta abrazándola -Eso no sucederá jamás, Rye te ama, pase lo que pase y Ellie jamás regresará a su vida, lo leíste por ti misma-

-Si, lo sé. Pero tenía mucho miedo- Peeta la abrazo más fuerte.

-Te amo- le dijo besándola

-Yo también-

-Sobre estos papeles, no tienes porque firmarlos, quiero decir Rye te ama como su madre y eso es lo más importante-

-Lo sé-

-Es una decisión completamente tuya, no hay una decisión buena o mala-

-Okay, necesito pensarlo un momento-

-Esta bien, quieres leer la carta que le mandará a Rye-

-No, yo creo que eso es algo muy privado el debería ser el primero en leerla, entiendo si tú la tienes que leer, pero yo no puedo-

-Okay, creo lo mismo, es Rye quien debe leerla- le dijo poniéndola en el triturador de papel

-Bueno, yo venía a decirte que la cena está lista. Prim debe pensar que estamos teniendo sexo-

-Podemos tenerlo- dijo Peeta acariciando sus pierna

-No, porque Prim. Está esperándonos-

-esta bien- esa noche Prim estaba en casa con ellos, cenando, cada fin de semana tenían la misma rutina prim y Katniss iban a casa de Peeta en la noche Katniss y Peeta salían a alguna cita a solas mientras Prim y Rue estudiaban. El domingo salían de compras o a comer los 4 como una gran familia, Rye se acostumbró bastante rápido a su tía Prim y la rubia lo consentía muchísimo. después de cenar Prim y Katniss regresaban a su casa.

-Tia Prim tu tienes un novio- le pregunto Rye esa noche

-No, Rye, yo no tengo un novio-

-Mamá porque tía Prim no tiene un novio-

-Porque no a encontrado a la persona correcta-

-Tia Prim-

-Dime cariño- Rye estaba en esa edad. Se dedicaba a preguntar todo lo que se le ocurría y sin filtros

-Te gusta tu casa-

-Pues es conveniente vivir ahí porque está cerca de mi trabajo, aunque tú casa me gusta más-

-Y si te gusta más porque no se vienen a vivir con nosotros. Tenemos mucho espacio-

-Rye-

-Papá podrías dejarlas vivir aquí-

-pero hay espacio para mi- pregunto Prim divertida

-Esta era la casa de la abuela, tiene muchas recámaras. Tu podrías dormir junto a mi recámara y mamá podría dormir en la recámara de papá. Porque los papás duerme juntos- -Pero Katniss tiene mucha ropa-

-No importa tía Prim ¿Papá le darías espacio a mamá para poner su ropa?-

-Claro, ella podría ocupar todo el espacio si ella quiere- Katniss lo miro y le sonrió

-Lo vez mamá-

-Lo vamos a pensar, cariño. Pero si yo vengo a vivir contigo tendrías que compartir la televisión conmigo- le dijo Prim

-Si lo haría tía Prim-

Más tarde esa noche en su departamento Prim fue al cuarto de Katniss y se acosto en su cama

-Sabes que podría vivir aquí sola-

-Lo sé-

-Pero tampoco me molestaría mudarme a casa de Peeta. Lo han hablado, el vivir juntos-

-No, quiero decir, Rye siempre lo está mencionando desde que sabe lo nuestro. Pero nunca lo hemos hablado-

-Bueno, si lo hablan, yo no tengo problema con mudarme o quedarme sola, ya conseguiré una compañera que sepa cocinar-

-Muy graciosa. Hay algo que tengo que contarte-

-Aja-

-La madre de Rye mando una carta-

-qué-

-Ella estuvo aquí, fue a ver a Rye y lo vio conmigo y ella no quiere estar en su vida. Pero quería verlo. Dejo una carta para él, bueno una copia de la original que le llegará a Rye cuando ella muera-

-Eso es muy raro-

-Lo sé el caso es que ella también envió unos papeles donde básicamente me pone a mi de mamá de Rye desde su nacimiento como si fuera una adopción, ella básicamente me está regalando a su hijo si firmo los papeles-

-Wow, los firmaste-

-No, Peeta me dijo que lo piense, dice que es mi decisión-

-tiene razón. Pero a ver, empecemos por el principio, te gustaría firmarlos-

-Si-

-Pero-

-Tengo miedo de que no sea lo que Rye quiera-

-Mira, lamentablemente Rye es muy pequeño aunque se lo expliques el no entenderá lo que implica así que la decisión cae en ti-

-Si-

-Ahora, imagina que tu y Peeta nunca se casan, si el tiene un accidente y muere-

-Prim-

-Lo siento, pero puede pasar. Si el muere que pasará con Rye-

-El vendría conmigo-

-Aja pero legalmente tendría que ir a vivir con alguien cercano, te negarían su custodia Katniss aunque el té considere su madre en papel no lo serías-

-No había pensado un escenario así-

-Espero no pase, pero es posible-

-Yo no quiero que Rye no esté protegido-

-Entonces ahí tienes tu respuesta- dijo Prim levantándose de la cama

-Buenas noches-

Katniss marco el teléfono

-Peet-

-Qué sucede son las 3 de la mañana. Están bien-

-Si, yo solo-

-qué pasa-

-Si tú llegas a faltar, quien se quedaría con Rye-

-Qué...-

-Contéstame-

-Mi padre, pero si tampoco está mi padre Finnick y Annie. Porque me preguntas esto-

-pero ellos ya tienen un bebé-

-Lo sé, pero esos papeles los arregle cuando Rye era un bebé-

-como, no podría quedarse conmigo-

-Si, supongo que sí pero... Nosotros todavía tenemos cosas que hacer, vas a casarte conmigo-

-pero no mañana, si te mueres mañana-

-Katniss, cariño son las 3 de la mañana, podemos hablar de esto mañana-

-Voy a firmar los papeles que mando Ellie, mañana-

-Okay-

-No quiero que alejen a Rye de mi si tú no estás-

-Lo entiendo. Pero no iré a ningún lado-

-No puedes saberlo Peeta, prefiero estar segura que si tú no estás Rye va a quedarse conmigo-

-Esta bien. Puedo volver a dormir-

-Si, te amo. Adiós-

-También te amo- Katniss sonrió y volvió a dormir.


	8. Steps

Hello

Feliz navidad a todos espero que pases unos días geniales. Me encanta leer sus comentarios.

Nunca se como contestar directamente, lo siento. Pero sepan que los leo y aprecio mucho todos sus comentarios.

Baby steps

Poco a poco Katniss se fue adentrando más en la vida de Rye, Rye entro a primer grado y con ello, el papel de mamá de tiempo completo lo asumió Katniss, cuando salía temprano iba por Rye a la escuela, las maestras la llamaban señora Mellark, las mamás la incluían en los chats de grupo y en los planes para hacer cosas de mamás, como las llamaba Peeta. Katniss aceptó su maternidad muy bien, se sentía feliz de tener un hijo, tanto que estaba pensando en tener uno para que Rye no fuera hijo único, claro solo lo pensaba internamente porque a Peeta no le había dicho nada. Su papel de mamá había dejado a Peeta fuera de muchas cosas que antes hacía solo, como parte de ese trabajo de mamá le tocó preparar dulceros para todos los niños por halloween eran 50, tenían que tener formas de fantasmas, brujas, momias y telarañas. No era particularmente buena en manualidades por eso estaba en su casa con Annie, Rue y Prim

-Sabes porque te estoy ayudando- le dijo Annie

-Porque vas a vengarte después-

-exactamente, Finnick va a crecer y tu vas a tener que ayudarme- le dijo sonriendo

-Y yo entonces porque ayudo- dijo Rue

-Porque llevo alimentándote la mitad de tu vida- le dijo Katniss

-Eso es verdad, pásame la brillantina- escucharon un sonido fuerte

-Estás bien Prim-

-Si, es solo esta porquería- dijo entrando a la sala - la puerta está atorada otra vez-

-oigan este departamento es de ustedes- pregunto Annie

-No, rentamos- dijo Prim -rentamos nuestra casa porque queda muy lejos, esta a las afueras de la ciudad-

-Y no han pensado en mudarse a otro lugar- dijo Annie casualmente, Katniss sabía que tenía dobles intensiones.

-Si, de hecho a mi me ofrecieron mudarme-

-Quien- dijo Rue

-Ohh un Rubio guapo- Rue no entendía nada

-Oh Katniss a ti no te han ofrecido nada- dijo Annie sin mirarla, mientras pegaba otro fantasma

-Ja ja ja muy graciosas las 2, ya les dije que lo estoy pensando-

-Y que estás pensado exactamente-

-Annie es un gran paso, es como estar casados-

-Bueno es que ya hacen cosas de casados, mírate ahora, Peeta se quedó con Rye para que tú pudieras hacer cosas de mamá-

-esperen como, Peeta té pidió mudarte- dijo Rue

-Si, desde hace unas semanas, la llevo a cenar, para pedirle que se mudaran-

-Usualmente la gente pide matrimonio en cenas-

-lo se amiga, son Peeta y Katniss ellos hacen las cosas en desorden-

-En eso tienes razón Prim, y porqué no le has contestado-

-Porque es demasiado, Rue no vamos a cumplir ni 2 años juntos y ya pasamos de novios a padres, todos en la escuela me llaman señora Mellark-

-No quieres esto Katniss- pregunto Annie asustada

-Si, esto es como el sueño de mi adolescencia Annie, yo soñaba con casarme con Peeta, y ahora que estamos verdaderamente juntos que se que el me ama, siento un miedo terrible de hacer las cosas mal y no se si soportaría perder a Rye en el proceso. Por eso todo esto me abruma, qué tal si el duerme de lado derecho y yo también, qué tal si ronco, qué tal si el espera que yo cocine todos los días, yo no se cocinar. Qué tal si se da cuenta que no me quiere o si yo no lo quiero-

-Ok ok detente, todo eso que dices, son cosas que tú tienes que hablarlas con él. Ninguna de nosotras sabe que es lo que Peeta espera, tienes que hablar con el, casados o viviendo juntos es lo mismos debes comunicarte con el- le dijo Annie

-Es que no se como decirle-

-Justo como me lo dijiste, solo omite la parte en la que es tu sueño. No necesitamos subirle el ego a ese rubio- dijo Annie, las cuatro comenzaron a reír. A las 9 de la noche Peeta llego a su casa para subir los dulceros y poder llevarlos al siguiente día a la escuela.

-Hola- dijo Peeta besándola

-Hola-

-Terminaron-

-Si, Annie se fue hace 10 minutos, Rue y prim salieron a cenar-

-Tu no tienes hambre-

-Si-

-Vamos a subir los dulceros y después a cenar-

-Y Rye-

-Effie y Haymitch lo tienen esta noche, mañana voy a pasar por el, se llevo toda su ropa-

-Ohh bueno-

-si quieres puedes quedarte conmigo- dijo Peeta casualmente

-Quieres que me quede- le pregunto

-siempre- le contestó Peeta

-Está bien, voy por mis cosas- Katniss hizo una pequeña maleta y le escribió a Prim un mensaje avisándole que no llegaría a dormir. Fueron a cenar a una pizzería, estaban tranquilos hablando de sus planes para acción de gracias cuando fueron interrumpidos

-Peeta- dijo una mujer acercándose

-Johanna- le respondió el, la chica se inclinó para saludarlo. Y tomo la silla que sobraba y se sentó sin preguntar. Katniss la observó era guapísima, rubia y muy bien arreglara

-Que haces aquí- pregunto Peeta

-Me mude hace unos días con mi hija, es aquella de allá-

-No lo puedo creer, te perdí la vista desde hace años-

-Lo sé- Johanna toco su brazo, Katniss estaba ahí como un salero viendo la escena

-te presento a mi novia, Katniss-

-Hola, me llamo Johanna-

-Mucho gusto- respondió Katniss

-Entonces que escuela me recomiendas, venimos llegando y no tengo ni escuela para ese demonio-

-Bueno el instituto Panem es el mejor, ahí va nuestro hijo y Katniss trabaja ahí-

-también tienes un hijo-

-Si-

-y cuantos años tiene-

-Tiene 6-

-Mi hija también, parece que en esas vacaciones de verano solo viniste a Embarazar a tu novia de Secundaria-

-algo así - dijo Peeta algo rojo

-Bueno Peeta me voy, ten mi tarjeta hay que hablarnos-

-Claro- dijo Peeta tomando la tarjeta

-adios- le dijo a Katniss levantándose. Katniss estaba enojada, ya no termino la pizza y comenzó a contestarle a Peeta por monosílabos. 30 minutos después estaban llegando a casa de Peeta. Katniss pasó de largo y se metió al baño, Peeta no era tonto sabía exactamente que venía después de que ella saliera del baño.

-buenas noches - le dijo Katniss entrando en la cama

-Katniss-

-que-

-me dijiste que querías hablar-

-ya no quiero-

-pensaste en mi propuesta-

-de donde conoces a esa mujer- pregunto enojada

-de Nueva York-

-también te ayudo con la soledad- gruñó Katniss

-No, compartíamos una clase, estás celosa- dijo Peeta con una sonrisa, Katniss se levantó en la cama y golpeó el hombro de Peeta

-Claro que estoy celosa, viste a esa mujer-

-si, es Johanna-

-Ash Peeta, es guapísima, con un cuerpo envidiable-

-Para mi solo es Johanna, además tú eres más guapa- Katniss lo golpeo de nuevo -porque me golpeas-

-porque te estás burlando de mi-

-Claro que no, Katniss tú eres hermosa y te amo- le dijo jalándola hacia él- Podemos por favor hablar de lo que necesito saber-

-que cosa-

-tu aquí, conmigo todas los días-

-ammm-

-no quieres-

-No es eso... yo tengo a Prim-

-Puede tener una habitación-

-pero el hospital queda lejos-

-Dale tu auto, te quedas con el mío yo tengo la camioneta de entrega, además yo solo estoy encerrado en la panadería o la pastelería-

-Y si no funciona-

-Pues regresas a tu casa... además porque no funcionaría-

-pero yo no cocino, yo no se cómo llevar una casa, yo no soy material para esposa-

-Katniss no estoy buscando una señora de limpieza. Quiero que te mudes con nosotros para formar una familia, vamos a casarnos, pero quiero experimentar vivir juntos primero. Quiero despertar contigo y dormir contigo todos los días, quiero estas peleas, te amo y por cocinar no te preocupes sabes que amo la cocina, nos podemos organizar para limpiar y para todo lo que implica esta casa. Tu y Prim son parte de esta familia que quiero formar con Rye-

-yo también te amo- le respondió-voy a hablarlo con prim-

-esta bien-

-te amo- dijo acurrucándose junto a él

-también yo- besó su frente y cerró los ojos.


	9. Perder

Este capítulo es un poco dramático pero espero que les guste.

Perder

Para diciembre Prim y Katniss estaban viviendo en casa de Peeta, Katniss le había prestado su auto a Prim para ir al hospital por su año de residencia, Katniss sabía que su hermana necesitaría el auto más que ella. Rye había empezado a ir a la escuela por periodos más largos así que con el auto de Peeta se apañaban para trasladarse.

-Mamá convence a mi papá de ir-

-Peeta-

-No creo que pueda librarme ese día de la pastelería-

-Pero iremos todos, los tíos Mitch, Nick, Effie, Prim y Annie yo de verdad quiero patinar-

-Quien va a cuidarte-

-Mamá, verdad mamá-

-Si, yo puedo cuidarte- la verdad ellos ya lo habían hablado, Peeta los alcanzaría más tarde, ellos se irían en el coche de Finnick.

-Esta bien Rye iremos-

-Yuju- grito el niño .

Rye estaba emocionado por aprender a patinar, Finnick iba a ser el encargado de enseñarle, rentaron una cabaña cerca de un lago que estaba congelado y era perfecto para patinar, era una cabaña grande con 6 cuartos era perfecto para las parejas y los niños, Prim había aceptado ser la niñera oficial de Finnick jr y Rye.

-Y para cuando el siguiente paso- le pregunto Annie a Katniss

-Siento que nos estamos saltando pasos así que no se cual sigue- dijo mirando a Rye y Finnick intentando patinar

-El matrimonio o el bebé-

-No se si quiero seguir avanzando-

-Peeta lo sabe-

-En realidad Annie no hemos hablado de nada que tenga que ver con tener hijos, siento que el gran paso de vivir juntos fue demasiado para ambos-

-Pero están bien-

-Claro, pero solo tenemos año y medio con una relación formal entonces no tenemos prisa-

-Bueno, pero me dirías si hay que celebrar algo-

-Claro, porque tanta insistencia Annie-

-Por nada, solo quiero verlos felices-

-Somos felices- dijo la chica

-Aquí tienen sus chocolates- dijo Prim llegando a sentarse frente al fuego improvisado en el porch de la cabaña -Como van las clases-

-Progresando-

-Prim, tengo que presentarte al chico nuevo de mi oficina, creo que quedarían perfectos-

-Annie no busco una relación-

-Lo sé, pero nada pierdes con divertirte un poco-

-eso puede ser-

-Es joven y muy guapo-

-Ohh necesito un masaje con final interesante- dijo Prim sonriendo

-Ay no quiero escuchar esto- dijo Katniss levantándose, ambas chicas comenzaron a reír.

Peeta llegó en la noche después de la cena

-Hola- dijo entrando a la cabaña

-Traes pan verdad, verdad- suplicó Prim

-Yo también te extrañe cuñada- le dijo entregando la caja

-Eres el menor cuñado-le dio una palmada en la espalda y se fue a la cocina

-Siéntate a comer hijo, estás muy delgado-

-Ya comí Effie, no te preocupes-

-En ese caso me voy a dormir-

-hasta mañana- dijeron Katniss y Peeta -hola mi amor- le dijo a Katniss besando su frente y sentándose junto a ella -Qué me perdí- pregunto

-Rye logró sostenerse espero que mañana ya pueda soltarse un poco-

-Espero que si, donde están todos -

-Dormidos, Rye trato de esperarte pero lo venció el cansancio-

-Tu también estás cansada, verdad-

-Si, no me siento bien-

-debe ser el cansancio vamos a dormir-

-Y la cena-

-Ya cene, vamos- se levantó y la guió a la cama -te extrañe- le dijo besándola

-Yo también, pero tengo mucho sueño- Peeta comenzó a reír, quito las cobijas y se acosto junto a Katniss quien se durmió en instantes.

Durmió de más esa noche despertó casi a las 11 todos estaba ya despiertos.

-Porque nadie me despertó- pregunto a Effie cuando bajo

-Peeta dijo que parecías muy cansada, es lógico-

-Por-

-las cosas son así te da mucho sueño-

-De que hablas Effie- la mujer la miro curiosa

-De nada cosas mías. Ven a desayunar- pasaron todo el día caminando, patinando y jugando juegos de mesa. Rye domino el patinaje con ayuda de Finnick y Peeta. Esa noche Rye durmió en medio de Katniss y Peeta.

-mamá- escucho que la llamaban -despierta mamá-

-Qué sucede Rye-

-Vamos a patinar-

-Qué hora es-

-las 8 vamos-

-Voy- el niño salió corriendo, Katniss se estiró

-Donde vas- pregunto Peeta medio dormido

-Rye quiere patinar- le contestó Katniss poniéndose sus botas -estaremos un rato ahí-

-Ahora los alcanzó- le dijo Peeta girándose en la cama. Katniss bajo y Rye ya estaba en la puerta esperándola. Rye llego a la orilla se puso sus patines y empezó a dar círculos

-Soy el mejor patinador- le grito para llamar su atención -Mira como salto- grito el niño, saltando, Katniss sonreirá viéndolo tan contento . 30 minutos habían pasado en el hielo cuando Prim salió junto a ella

-Madrugó-

-Bastante-

-Effie esta terminado el desayuno será mejor que vayan- Katniss le grito al niño

-Rye es hora de desayunar-

-Te veo adentro-

-Si prim-

-Rye cariño a desayunar-

-ya voy mami, últimos saltos- Rye salto y en cuanto los patines pisaron el hielo escucho un crujido, intento avanzar un poco pero el hielo empezó a abrirse -Mamá-grito con mucho miedo -el hielo de esta rompiendo- Katniss se alteró, sabía que tenía que hacer

-No te muevas- grito Katniss-Peeta- grito lo más fuerte que pudo, se acercó al hielo y comenzó a caminar despacio-Rye no te muevas-

-Mamá-

-Cariño intenta sentarte- le indicó cuando estaba cerca de él empezó a escuchar el crujir del hielo, actuó por instinto antes de que Rye comenzará a agacharse Katniss salto sobre él, lo empujó fuera del área donde se estaba rompiendo el hielo, Lo último que escucho fue el grito de Rye y su nombre. Antes de sentir el agua helada, Katniss empezó a luchar por ir a flote pero su ropa no estaba ayudando se intentó quitar las botas intento subir más pero su bufanda se atoró en las ramas de un árbol, cada vez le costaba más contener la respiración, no venía nada.

-mamá-

-Rye ve hacia Finnick- le grito Peeta

-Katniss- grito Prim. Peeta se quitó sus zapatos y su chamarra corrió lo más rápido que pudo para llegar a Katniss, se acosto y metió la Mitad de su cuerpo al agua, Rye lloraba en brazos de Annie, Finnick llegó junto a Peeta, para ayudarlo, estuvieron algunos minutos buscándola, Rye seguía gritando.

-La tengo- grito Finnick sacando a una Katniss desmayada y muy pálida

El cuerpo de Katniss fue arrastrado hacia la tierra en cuanto los 3 llegaron, Prim empezó a darle respiración de boca a boca, fueron los 5 minutos más largos de la vida de Peeta, podía escuchar a prim contando en voz alta, a Rye gritando y llorando hasta que Katniss arrojó el agua que tenia y tosió en cuanto eso sucedió Haymitch los remplazó y la cargo al porch

-Quítale la ropa- ordenó Prim - Effie necesito agua caliente-

-Mamá- gritaba Rye. Cuando Katniss se encontraba en ropa interior Haymitch la volvió a cargar la llevo hasta la cama, Prim y Effie le quitaron su ropa interior y le pusieron su pijama, Peeta estaba desesperado

-Qué hago- Prim lo ignoro empezó a frotar sus brazos -ve a cambiarte y después ve con Rye-le dijo - tienen que dejar de llorar y gritar- hasta ese momento Peeta no había sido consiente que el también estaba llorando

-Pero y Katniss-

-Vete- le grito la rubia con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.-No puedes hacer nada por ella-

-Prim-

-Peeta entiendo que quieras estar aquí pero Rye no se calmará hasta que salgas-

-Esta bien- le dijo Peeta saliendo limpiándose las lágrimas

-Aquí está el agua- dijo Effie

-Bien, vamos a empezar a calentarla- dijo mirando sus labios azules-Frota un trapo mojado con agua por su cuerpo mientras yo masajeo su pecho-

Peeta salió confundió por el grito de Prim se dirigió a Rye que estaba forcejeando con Annie

-Rye- Lo llamó

-Papá- lloró de nuevo, Annie lo soltó y el pequeño corrió a los brazos de Peeta

-Ire a ayudar a prim- dijo Annie alejándose

-Déjame entrar con mamá-

-No Rye tu tía Prim está ayudándola-

-Mi mamá Katniss se va a morir- pregunto limpiándose las lágrimas

-No, ella no...-No terminó la frase pues no sabía que decir, solo abrazo a Rye -Tienes que calmarte Rye, Katniss necesita nuestra fuerza- el niño asintió y trató de dejar de llorar, se sentaron en la sala a esperar. Haymitch y Finnick los miraban desde el otro sillón sin decir nada.

Seis horas después Annie salió con los ojos Rojos

-Peeta, Prim necesita que vayas- este asintió y se levantó.

-Rye podrás pasar después de papá, está bien-

-Si- dijo el niño mirando la puerta. Peeta entró al cuarto, Katniss estaba sobre la cama algo pálida con los ojos cerrados, Prim estaba despeinada y con su ropa manchada de sangre, Effie estaba envolviendo las sábanas manchadas de sangre, Peeta estaba muy confundido no recordaba haber visto alguna herida

-Peeta, ella está bien- le dijo Prim al ver su cara de susto

-Peet-

-Mi amor- Peeta se acercó a ella se sentó a su lado y ella se levantó un poco para quedar casi sentada y recostarse sobre su pecho-Como te sientes-

-Cansada-

-Peeta, logramos calentar su cuerpo, pero quiero evitar riesgo de alguna pulmonía, debemos ir al hospital para que la revisen-

-Esta bien-

-También- Prim suspiro -Katniss sufrió un aborto espontáneo- Peeta se congeló, miro a Prim y luego a Effie.

-Qué-pregunto algo confundido, alejo un poco a Katniss para verla y miro sus lágrimas

-No se porque sucedió, pudo ser el golpe, los momentos qué pasó sin oxígeno o simplemente iba a suceder-

-Pero...- balbuceó -No me- susurró

-No lo sabía- dijo Prim -Katniss no tenía idea de que estaba embarazada, por eso no te lo dijo-

-Ok-dijo Peeta sin decir nada más -te amo Katniss-

-Oh Peeta, yo-

-Shhh tranquila, no tienes que explicarme nada-

-Es mi culpa-

-Nooo mi amor-

-Si, si yo hubiera sabido, yo tal vez-

-Katniss arriesgaste tu vida por nuestro hijo, él está bien gracias a ti. Aunque hubieras sabido de tu embarazo las cosas serían iguales porque todos aquí sabemos que hubieras saltado sobre Rye también-

-donde está- pregunto ella recordando el momento-está bien verdad-

-si, el está afuera esperando verte-

-Hazlo pasar- dijo limpiando sus lágrimas y enderezándose

-Mamá- grito en cuando entró se subió a la cama y abrazó a Katniss, lo más fuerte que pudo -prometo no volver a patinar. Fue mi culpa-

-No Rye, quiero que me prometas que vas a volver a patinar-

-Pero el hielo se puede romper de nuevo, no quiero que vueltas a caer-

-Escúchame Rye, en la vida muchas veces nos caemos pero siempre tenemos que levantarnos-

-Aunque duela-

-Si, tenemos que ser fuertes, seguir adelante-

-Bueno- dijo el pequeño -tú estás bien, verdad mamá-

-lo estoy-

-mañana vas a levantarte-

-tal vez- dijo Katniss

-Rye cariño Katniss debe descansar, ademas no has comido- dijo Annie

-ve a comer algo amor, yo voy a estar bien-

-Esta bien, duerme mucho mamá-

-Gracias cielo- Rye la besó y le dio un último abrazo. Se bajo de la cama y salió con Annie

-Voy a dejarlos solos- dijo la rubia saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias Prim- escucho antes de que ella cruzara la puerta.

-Como estás-

-Yo... no lo sé Peeta, se que no lo habíamos hablando, pero- sus ojos se llevaron de lágrimas

-no estaba en nuestros planes un bebé. Pero lo hubiéramos recibido con los brazos abiertos- término por ella

-Si, exactamente-

-Kat, nadie tiene la culpa de esto, que piensas-

-estoy muy confundida, como no sabía de su existencia es un sentimiento amargo, no se que sentir, y tú-

-yo solo quería saber que tú estabas bien, estás viva y eso es más importante. Tenemos tiempo mi amor-

-Si-

-Si llegan los hijos yo estaré encantado pero si no, también seré feliz-

-Si, pero tú me prometiste que nos casaríamos primero-

-Podemos casarnos mañana Katniss, Haymitch tienen una licencia-

-mañana estaré en el hospital, mejor el viernes- dijo la chica divertida

-El viernes será- Katniss y Peeta salieron para el hospital esa tarde, internaron a Katniss no había rastros de agua en sus pulmones o algún indicio de pulmonía por lo que podían revisarla los de ginecología

-Buenas tardes- saludo una doctora

-Hola-

-Me informó Prim lo que sucedió, lamentó que pasaran por esto, quiero revisarte Katniss por si hay algún residuo, está bien-

-Si- La doctora la reviso y cuando termino le pidió sentarse de nuevo junto a Peeta

-parece que no quedan residuos, de todos modos, debe tomarse estas pastillas, tener reposo absoluto por 1 semana, justo en navidad podrás levantarte-

-Muy bien-

-Doctora, tengo una pregunta-

-Dime-

-Esto fue causado por el accidente-

-No, tienes tu cuello del utero abierto, no podemos explicar porque pasa-

-No voy a poder mantener un bebé dentro- Peeta apretó su mano

-Tienes pensado embarazarte próximamente-

-No, pero tampoco teníamos planeado este que perdí-

-Perdimos- la corrigió Peeta

-perdimos, entonces no quiero pasar por esto otra vez-

-Bueno no puedo saber si sucederá otra vez, toma el tratamiento y regresa a principios de año y podré darte un diagnóstico exacto, no quiero que te culpes por esto, estas cosas pasan, más seguido de lo que piensas y nadie es culpable de ello-

-está bien- dijo Katniss

-bueno, Katniss, Peeta nos vemos en enero- Katniss se quedó esa noche en el hospital a la mañana siguiente la dieron de alta y ambos salieron de la clínica con Prim pisándoles los talones

-Katniss quieres regresar a la cabaña o a casa-

-todos está ahí-

-Si, pero todos comprenderán si nosotros nos vamos a casa-

-yo cuidaré de Rye-

-el plan era pasar ahí Navidad. Estoy bien vamos a pasarlo bien- dijo Katniss

-bueno-

Regresaron a la cabaña y con el pretexto de el descanso de Katniss los cambiaron de habitación, dos días después del accidente el lago se había congelado de nuevo, pero Rye no se animaba a patinar, Finnick mandó llamar a un experto y acordonó las partes blandas del lago para que pudieran patinar con seguridad. Katniss se la pasaba durmiendo la mayor parte del tiempo, el tratamiento que le recetaron le causaba mucha debilidad y le provocaba sueño, algunas veces se sorprendía a sí misma llorando, otras se desesperaba de estar en cama y quería irse de ese cuarto, soñaba con bebés muertos, soñaba que Peeta la abandonaba, sufría en silencio y nadie podía hacer nada hasta un día antes de Navidad Effie entró a darle su desayuno.

-Hola Kat-

-Hola-

-cómo estás-

-mejor- mintió la chica

-sabes... yo se por lo que estás pasando- le dijo la rubia sentándose en la cama

-has caído a un lago-

-No, perdí 3 bebés- le dijo lentamente, Katniss la miró con los ojos muy abiertos

-como es que tú-

-verás que en un futuro también vas a ser capaz de saber cuando a alguien le pasa lo mismo que a ti-

-Yo...-

-Está bien- Katniss dejó salir su llanto

-No puedo dejar de pensar que todo esto es mi culpa-

-Es lógico que creas eso, siempre nos pasa pero el tiempo te dará la fuerza y entenderás que no es tu culpa son cosas que pasan-

-como sobreviviste a 3-

-Haymitch, el primero fue un año después de casarnos, ya tenia 3 meses pero algo salió mal y bueno sucedió, me deprimí muchísimo, casi nos cuesta el divorcio, pero Haymitch no desistió, me recordaba todos los días porque se había enamorado de mi, me dijo tú eres suficiente, no necesito un hijo para ser feliz. Eventualmente pasó-

-Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada. No se que siento-

-El tiempo te hará enfrentarte a ello, pero puedes superarlo-

-Que pasó con los otros dos-

-Fue unos cuatro años después yo tenía 26 años. No duró más que 1 mes, así como tú ni siquiera lo sabía así que no dolió tanto como el primero. El que si me dolió mucho fue el ultimo, tenia 7 meses, era una niña preciosa-

-Oh Effie lo siento tanto-

-Lo sé, no pudieron salvarla, aunque intentamos todo. Ella se llevó todas mis ganas de ser madre, no podía pasar por eso otra vez-

-Y si, me pasa lo mismo-

-Bueno... mi error siempre fue nunca querer ir a un medico, siempre pensé que tenía que probar que podía hacerlo, entonces mi consejo es que vayas a tu doctor y verifiques que todo esté bien-

-Nunca lo voy a olvidar, verdad-

-jamas, pero podrás volver a sonreír y ser feliz. No alejes a Peeta de tu lado-

-No lo haré- Katniss abrazo a Effie esa tarde estuvo mucho más tranquila.

-Katniss- susurró Peeta

-Que pasa-

-Es navidad-

-Ya voy- dijo la chica parándose, se apoyó en Peeta para ir a la sala y ver cómo todos abrían los regalos.

-Mamá este dice tu nombre- dijo Rye, entregándoselo. En cuanto Peeta vio la envoltura se lo quiero

-Ey es mío- dijo Katniss

-No, es mío, fue un error- dijo Peeta nervioso, todos lo miraron algo extraño

-Tiene otra mamá- le dijo Rye. Katniss observó a Peeta extrañada, pero le restó importancia continuaron abriendo los regalos, estuvo conviviendo con todos unas horas hasta que se cansó y regreso a la cama

-Puedo pasar- pregunto Peeta

-Es tu habitación también-

-Lo sé yo solo- se rasco la cabeza algo desesperado

-Que sucede-

-Recuerdas esto- dijo sacando el regalo

-Si-

-Bueno si era para ti, pero yo... bueno con todo lo qué pasó olvide que estaba ahí-

-Que es...-

-Es bueno... ábrelo- se lo entrego. Katniss lo abrió con cuidado, era una foto de ambos cuando eran adolescentes. Katniss sonrió

-Es nuestra familia- dijo Katniss sonriendo. Estaban vestidos con dos muñecos que representaban sus hijos, arriba decía señor y señora Smith

-Como conseguiste esto-

-El señor brown, visitó la panadería y me trajo muchas fotos antiguas pero esta fue la más importante-

-Es perfecta- Katniss, comenzó a llorar

-No quería que te pusieras triste-

-Peeta, hable con Effie sobre sus bebés-

-Ohh-

-Lo sabias-

-Si, la última vez fue un año después de que nos fuimos, eran vacaciones cuando todo pasó-

-Peeta tu quieres hijos-

-Kat-

-dímelo honestamente-

-Mira, yo te amo-

-pero quieres hijos-

-Déjame hablar, hace unos años yo decía que jamás encontraría a alguien con quien yo desearía una familia. Porque Rye viene en el paquete y no quería que el sintiera rechazo. Hasta que te encontré de nuevo, Katniss has llenado todos y cada uno de mis peros. Te amo muchísimo, eres la madre de mi hijo, en papel y de corazón- la chica comenzó a llorar - esto que nos pasó es terrible y no quisiera verte sufrir como Effie lo hizo, lo recuerdo perfectamente, si tú decides intentarlo de nuevo lo haremos, pero desde el día uno que lo decidas iremos al doctor. Si sucede lo voy a amar como a Rye y a ti. Pero si tú no quieres pasar por esto ni quieres intentarlo de nuevo entonces puedo ir a hacerme la vasectomía así no tendremos ningún susto como este, pero eso no lo vas a decidir ahora, lo harás cuando estés recuperada y una vez que termines terapia-

-te amo, Peeta-

-y yo a ti, vamos duérmete-

-No me dejes-

-jamás-


	10. Si

Happy new year

Feliz año 2020 que este año tengan toda la salud del mundo, toda la energía y todos los fictions que leen sean concluidos exitosamente.

Si

Los siguientes meses fueron muy complicados para Katniss tenía días buenos y malos, después de casi tres meses de haber perdido su embarazo se incorporó a trabajar y a su rutina normal, pero tenía episodios de tristeza sobre todo por las noches, al visitar a la ginecóloga se dieron cuenta que su cuello estaba completamente cerrado, la doctora le dijo "todo está bien, cuando quieras pueden comenzar a intentarlo. Nada indica que sucederá de nuevo, solo tuviste mala suerte" después de ese diagnóstico Katniss se animó pero las noches eran las más difíciles lloraba en brazos de Peeta, algunas veces se dormía y despertaba en la madrugada, caminaba por la casa para despejar su mente mientras lloraba, su psicóloga decía que necesitaba tiempo para sanar. Rye sentía que algo pasaba pues no se despegaba de Katniss, Peeta corría con Haymitch cada que se sentía perdido, no quería perderla, no sabía que decir o hacer cuando estaban solos, su intimada en esos meses fue casi inexistente, para Peeta no se trataba de sexo, era más la distancia que sentía cuando estaban juntos, Katniss se iba a lugares donde él no podía alcanzarla, además de sus terapias, ella tenia a Effie quien era la única que la entendía. "No te desesperes" le decía siempre pero había noches como esta que no podía más, se levantó y comenzó a caminar, una parte de ella sentía que era irracional al final de cuantas su embarazo no fue avanzado, pero sentía un vacío. Se sentó en la alfombra y comenzó a llorar, se detuvo cuando una mano se posó en su hombro

-Mamá porque lloras- el pequeño rubio estaba con su pijama parado detrás de ella

-Rye cariño qué haces despierto-

-Yo quería tomar agua y ya no había en la jarra- Katniss olvidó llenar su jarra

-Lo siento cariño olvide hacerlo-

-porque lloras- le pregunto de nuevo

-estoy un poco triste-

-Es por mi hermanito-

-Cómo- pregunto Katniss parpadeando

-Escuche a alguien decirlo-

-A quien... que escuchaste- Katniss se limpió las lágrimas y se levantó para sentarse en el sillón

-Dijo que tú ibas a darme un hermanito pero ya no-

-Pero cómo-

-Supongo que por eso estás tan triste, tal vez la cigüeña se equivocó de casa y por eso no llego-

-Oh Rye-

-Mamá no debes llorar, mi hermanito es un ángel, eso dijo tía Annie, él nos está cuidado-

-cuántas veces me has visto llorar- Rye bajo la cabeza

-Varias-

-Oh cariño lo siento, yo intento que no me veas, son cosas de adultos-

-Tu... sigues queriéndome-

-Claro corazón-

-Que significa suficiente- Katniss suspiro

-Cuando algo basta para hacerte sentir bien. Imagina que tienes hambre y te comes 3 pedazos de pizza, eso es suficiente para que quedes sin hambre-

-ósea que yo soy suficiente para que tú dejes de llorar-

-Si cariño

-Entonces crees que soy suficiente, porque Lin dice que tú lloras porque no soy suficiente-

-No Rye- Katniss cargo al pequeño para empezar a dormirlo -tú eres más que suficiente, no lloro porque no seas suficiente es que yo los quería a los dos, pero te prometo ya no voy a llorar-

-okay mamá- el pequeño sonrió. Katniss comenzó a mecerlo suavemente, y a tararear una canción hasta que se durmió. Ella se quedó también dormida. No supo cómo pero el sábado despertó en su cama al lado de Peeta se le quedó viendo y recordó lo que le dijo Effie "Katniss tú y Peeta son muy afortunados, ambos encontraron su camino de regreso a casa... no dejes que una tragedia cómo está los separe, tienes que hablar con él"

-Peeta- le dijo moviéndolo

-Quieres- contestó Peeta aún dormido

-Peeta... Amor- Katniss comenzó a sobar su pierna y brazo

-Estoy despierto- le dijo -qué hora es-

-son las 6 de la mañana- Peeta gruñó

-voy al baño-el rubio se levanto y regreso unos minutos después. Katniss se sentó ahorcadas en él- ahora sí estoy despierto- le dijo abrazando su espalda

-tú me amas- le preguntó Katniss

-Si-

-aún me amas-

-Katniss mi amor, nunca te he dejado de amar llevamos dos años juntos, han sido los mejores dos años de mi vida-

-yo también te amo- le dijo besándolo y moviendo su cadera. Ambos se estregaron a su amor, Katniss estaba desesperada por arreglar todo y Peeta solo quería recuperarla.

Cuando terminaron, Peeta le acariciaba la cara

-te extrañe tanto-

-lo siento. sé que he estado lejos de ti, pero no sé cómo recuperarme-

-yo no quiero que lo olvides, quiero que lo recuerdes pero que eso no te haga alejarte de nosotros- las lágrimas de Katniss se escurrían

-la doctora me dijo que debíamos ir juntos a terapia pero no te lo dije, porque pensé que tú no ibas a querer-

-Katniss sabes que Rye llegó a mi vida sin que lo planeara, lo amo profundamente pero no tenía una relación bonita, nosotros estamos juntos y estamos formando una familia, sé que tú me amas y yo te amo profundamente, tener un hijo contigo era una ilusión muy grande, por supuesto que me duele que perdiéramos a nuestro bebé, pero me duele todavía más sentir que te estoy perdiendo también a ti, si debemos ir a terapia hagamos-

-está bien, te amo-

-y yo a ti-

Comenzaron a ir a terapia, la doctora se alegró de verlos juntos, empezaron a trabajar en conjunto, tres meses después ambos se sentían mejor, Katniss dejó de llorar por las noches. Le dio un cierre a ese capítulo, la doctora les dijo "tienen que nombrarlo" así que ambos buscaron un nombre. Ella también le dijo a Peeta "tienes que llorar por lo que perdiste" así que Haymitch lo llevó de nuevo a la cabaña y entonces lloro, lloro junto a Haymitch todo lo que no pudo llorar el día en el que Katniss perdió al bebé, lloro por todo lo que no pudo llorar cuando Katniss estaba mal, porque él debía ser fuerte, estuvieron ahí horas y cuando regresó con Katniss y Rye, Peeta sintió que tenía 5 años menos.

La doctora le dijo a Katniss "debes dejarlo ir" entonces Peeta pintó un cuadro con ese pensamiento, estaban ellos parados en un lago de espaldas y se veía un ángel subiendo al cielo, Rye entro al cuarto a decirle a su papá que la cena estaba lista pero entonces vio el cuadro y le dijo a Peeta "ese es mi hermanito, verdad" Peeta no le contesto. Cuando el cuadro estaba terminado se lo enseño a Katniss en cuanto lo vio y dijo "es nuestro bebé" lo puso en una pared, Rye le dijo "mamá ahí está mi hermanito" y así poco a poco se recupero, sentía que podía seguir adelante con su ángel personal en el cielo.

En verano Finnick se llevó a Rye a una casa en la playa, Katniss se quedó con Peeta mientras terminaba unos pedidos en la pastelería, ellos se irían después con Haymitch, Effie y el papá de Peeta para unirse a Finnick y Annie para pasar una semana de vacaciones. Katniss estaba disfrutando de tres días sin responsabilidades, cuando Prim llego a comer.

-Sigues en pijama-

-Si, doctora- le dijo Katniss

-que estas viendo-

-Grey's Anatomy-

-Sabes que eso es casi falso-

-Lo sé, pero como yo no soy doctora está bien-

-cuando se van a la playa-

-en dos días, estás segura que no puedes ir-

-término mi año de residencia en noviembre, si quiero aplicar para la especialidad debo tener más hora, si me voy con ustedes me arrepentiré después-

-Ya decidiste que especialidad-

-Si, cardiólogia me da la beca completa, pero me gusta más neurología-

-vas a ser como Amelia Shepard-

-Exactamente- ambas chicas comenzaron a reír- Y cómo estás-

-bien, la doctora bell nos dio de alta el viernes pasado, dijo que si llegó a sentirme perdida vuelva a ir con ella-

-Pero sientes que estás lista-

-para que- pregunto Katniss divertida

-Ya sabes, matrimonio, volver a embarazarte-

-quiero esperar un poco, para intentarlo de nuevo-

-Ya lo hablaron-

-Si, Peeta me dio la opción de decidir si quiero o no intentarlo, está dispuesto a hacerse la vasectomía si no quiero intentarlo de nuevo-

-eso habla muy bien de él-

-Si lo hace-

-Bueno Kat me voy a dormir, tu deberías ponerte a hacer algo son las 3 de la tarde-

-Lo sé- pero no se levantó, se durmió en el sillón hasta las 6 que Peeta llegó y la vio en pijama sonrió y pensó en sus planes, el quería llevarla a cenar, subió a buscar a Prim pero estaba durmiendo también. Preparo la cena y se puso la pijama también

-Katniss-

-mmm-

-Mi Amor despierta-

-Aja-

-Kat, estás despierta-

-Si- respondió sin abrir los ojos

-sabes que llevamos 7 meses viviendo juntos-

-Si-

-A pesar de todo, he sido muy feliz-

-Yo también-

-por eso quiero pedirte algo, pero necesito que abras tus ojos- entonces Katniss abrió los ojos y lo vio con una rodilla en el piso, el anillo en su mano

-Peeta-

-Te casas conmigo- le respondió el

-Si- dijo aventándose encima de él, cayeron en la alfombra, Katniss lo beso, se le levantaron y empezaron a saltar y gritar "nos vamos a casar"

-Que están haciendo- grito Prim -porque están gritando hay personas que necesitamos dormir, Par de locos-

-Dijo que si Prim- grito Peeta

-OH POR DIOS- grito la rubia corriendo a abrazarlos también.


	11. Vida

Se casaron en primavera en un jardín cerca del bosque, fue una boda pequeña, Katniss uso un vestido con encaje que resaltaba toda su belleza, Peeta iba de azul. Gale camino con ella al altar, estaba nerviosa, apretaba su brazo y daba pasos cortos.

-Todo esta bien-

-Lo sé-

-Respira aquí vamos

Salió del salón para encontrarse con Peeta, la hija de Johanna iba tirando los pétalos delante de ella. Cuando vio a Peeta le sonrió, pudo ver el momento exacto donde el dejo salir todo el aire que había contenido.

-cuídala- le dijo Gale a Peeta

-con mi vida- le respondió tomandola de mano de Katniss

-Estás hermosa-

-Gracias, tu estás guapo- se sonrieron y empezó la ceremonia, cuando el momento llegó comenzaron los votos

-La primera vez que te vi fue en clase de gimnasia teníamos 12 años nos juntaron para una competencia, y ahí estabas un niño rubio levantando más peso que cualquier otro, quede intrigada, pero cuando verdaderamente te conocí fue hasta los 16 cuando ambos éramos unos adolescentes nos toco esa clase de educación sexual juntos por 3 años tuve un crush contigo, sentía algo muy real pero la vida nos separó y fue la misma vida la que nos junto de nuevo, estos años a tu lado y al lado de nuestro hijo han sido los más duros, felices, cansados pero sobretodo gratificantes de mi vida. te amo, me encanta nuestra pequeña familia, me gusta desvelarme contigo haciendo pasteles o hablando de como Rye debería disculparse con Prim. Amo todo de ti y me gustaría vernos aquí en 50 años viejos y con nietos corriendo por ahí, te amo mi chico del pan-

-ahora tú Peeta-

-Siempre te observaba había algo en ti que me resultaba fascinante, creo que mi amor por ti empezó cuando éramos adolescentes pero nunca me arriesgué porque pensaba que salías con tu mejor amigo. Pasaron los años y te encontré de nuevo, ya no tenías 17 años eras una mujer hermosa y ese día que nos vimos otra vez sentí mi corazón latir de nuevo, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado después de nuestro hijo, te amo por todo lo que eres, por todo el amor que les das a los demás, me gusta despertar contigo y saber que me has escogido a mi entre tantas personas, me amas como yo te amo y solo espero que tengamos muchos días buenos te amo katt-

Con esos votos se prometieron amor, la fiesta fue divertida Rye estaba contento de que sus padres estaban casados. Se fueron de Luna de miel por 5 días Finnick y Annie se encargaron de Rye por ese tiempo.

Y la rutina los alcanzo, entre tareas, trabajo, vacaciones algunas peleas y sobretodo mucho amor sin sentirlo estaban celebrando el cumpleaños número 12 de Rye ambos con 32 años cumplidos con cinco años de casados.

-¿Dónde está Prim?-

-Esta con Rory-

-Entonces va enserio-

-aparen

temente se encontraron hace unos 3 años cuando Madge tuvo a su hija, Peeta y yo fuimos a conocerla y Prim estaba en el hospital-

-Pero Rory y Ella ya se conocían-

-Si, pero se dejaron de ver cuando yo me mude a Londres, Gale se fue a perseguir a Madge a California, sus hermanos también se fueron con él-

-Y conectaron de nuevo cuando nació Lu-

-No, ahí se volvieron a ver e intercambiaron teléfono pero Rory seguía en California hasta que la medicina los unió-

-Cuando operaron a Rory-

-exacto Rory fue paciente de Prim hace un año y conectaron de nuevo, están saliendo-

-que se siente Katniss-

-Que cosa Annie-

-Que tú bebé sea grande-

-Lo dices por Rye o por Prim-

-por ambos-

-Es extraño-

-mamá- le grito Rye

-Ya voy- Katniss camino adentro -Que pasa-

-Papá quiere dar un discurso-

-Peeta-

-Mi bebé ya tiene 12 estoy muy orgulloso-

-mamá- Katniss sabía que Peeta solo estaba jugando le gustaba sacar de quicio a Rye que era un niño casi adolescente guapísimo

-Mi amor, no vamos a dar un discurso. Ve con tus amigos Rye, yo distraigo a tu padre-

-Gracias- se acercó y besó su mejilla -eres la mejor-

-Lo sé- el niño salió de la casa corriendo

-Deja de torturar a tu hijo-

-Es divertido-

-Tu padre jamás hizo eso-

-Porque mi padre era maravilloso, yo no lo soy tanto- Katniss lo abrazo -Estás lista para decirlo-

-No-

-Pero ya casi llegamos a los tres meses, se va a empezar a notar-

-Estoy nerviosa, no quiero que nada salga mal, como la última vez-

-Nada pasara, esta vez tenemos todo previsto-

-Si, pero eso no garantiza que vaya a salir bien-

-Lo sé, pero vamos a confiar- les había costado 2 años lograr el embarazo, comenzó con un descuido que se volvió un deseo fueron al médico y la doctora los ayudo, no siguieron un tratamiento pero si se desintoxicaron y tomaron algunas medidas, se desesperaron, tardaron bastante tiempo, pero ahora estaba muy confirmado, querían decirles a todos pero primero a Rye.

Por el cuarto mes necesitaban decírselo a Rye porque Prim ya se había dado cuenta al igual que Effie, estaban afuera del cuarto de Rye. Tocaron a la puerta

-pasen- dijo el chico que se había dado un estirón y ahora era del tamaño de Katniss

-Estás ocupado-

-No mamá, qué pasa- Katniss se puso muy pálida

-Hijo sabes que cuando dos personas se quieren ellos bueno se casan-

-Aja-

-Y eventualmente ellos bueno, ellos tienen hijos-

-Aja-

-pero ese es un paso para adultos- dijo Peeta

-es una responsabilidad muy grande- dijo Katniss

-okay-

-bueno entonces nosotros estamos casados-

-Si, mamá estuve ahí-

-aja bueno sabes que te queremos-

-si-

-porque eres nuestro hijo, porque los padres tienes hijos, bueno ellos, nosotros- Rye lucia bastante confundido

Estoy embarazada- grito Katniss

-Oh- dijo Rye abriendo los ojos

-Vas a ser hermano mayor-dijo Peeta

-okay- dijo el chico

-No vas a decir otra cosa- pregunto Peeta

-Felicidades supongo- Katniss lo miro unos segundo estaba actuando como si no le importara y no como si fuera algo alegre

-Solo queríamos decirte- dijo Katniss para salir de ahí -Baja a cenar en una hora-

-Esta bien- respondió cortante

Ambos bajaron y no comentaron nada al respecto. Cenaron en un silencio pesado.

Por el sexto mes la cosa se puso tensa, Rye ya estaba en secundaria veía a Katniss todos los días en casa y en la escuela, al fin y al cabo ella seguía siendo la entrenadora. Sus profesores lo felicitaban por su hermanito el solo movía la cabeza

-Rye Mellark a la oficina del director- escuchó que lo llamaban, camino hacia ahí

-Rye, hola cariño- dijo la secretaria -espera un poco aquí, tu madre está hablando con el director-

-Okay- Katniss salió vio a su hijo

-Rye, voy a salir al médico-

-Te sientes mal- pregunto

-No, pero nos toca revisión, la tía Annie vendrá por ti, está bien-

-Okay- Respondió cortante -Puedo pasar entonces- le pregunto a la secretaria

-Si, pasen- Rye entro con Katniss de nuevo

-Rye Hola- lo saludó el director

-Hola-

-Queremos comunicarte algo muy importante-

-Aja-

-Las competencias de verano fueron un éxito y gracias a ellas estamos eligiendo a los que integrarán los equipos oficiales, te elegimos para lucha libre, natación y fútbol. Pero no puedes hacer todos debes elegir-

-Puede ser 2 especialidades si así lo deseas o también puedes no elegir ninguna-

-Tu madre tiene razón es tu decisión, piénsalo un poco y después puedes decirnos tu decisión-

-okay- dijo, ambos salieron de la oficina -adios Katniss- le dijo saliendo de ahí. Ella solo lo miro, tenia casi tres meses que él había dejado de decirle mamá, le partía el corazón a Katniss escucharlo decir su nombre.

-Estás nerviosa-

-No-

-Y tú-

-la verdad, si, quisiera ya saber que todo está bien-

-Si bueno yo también-llegaron al hospital, pasaron a la sala de maternidad y esperaron a ser llamado, una enfermera los hizo pasar y hacer todo el protocolo

-Katniss Peeta como están-

-Bien-

-Estás lista

-Si-

-Bien, vamos a empezar- le puso el gel y comenzó a revisar la imagen

-Aqui está la cabeza... pero-

-Sucede algo malo- pregunto Katniss

-No exactamente, déjame revisar- estuvo movimiento el aparato por unos minutos hasta que sonrió

-Bien... bueno aquí está su cabeza, sus brazos y sus piernas es un niño, pero aquí tenemos otra cabeza-

-QUÉ- dijeron ambos

-otro brazos y otras piernas es una niña, felicidades son 2-

-Qué- dijo Peeta

-dos pero, cómo- Katniss no lo podía creer

-ninguno tiene antecedentes de gemelos en su familia- les preguntó con una sonrisa

-No- respondieron ambos

-Bueno pues se sacaron la lotería genética-

-Hay que hacer algo diferente- pregunto Peeta algo pálido

-No en realidad, solo que lo más probable es que solo llegues al octavo mes, ahora los pequeños van a empezar a crecer y bueno son dos, este vientre no va a poder aguantar mucho- Katniss se puso pálida

-Oh Dios- Dijo Katniss

-Les voy a imprimir esto para que se lo enseñen a su familia, ahora vuelvo-

-Gracias- respondió Peeta, Katniss se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse, lentamente

-Estás bien- pregunto Peeta

-Si, es solo que no me lo esperaba, como es que intentamos tanto tiempo y ahora vamos a tener dos-

-No lo sé-

-vamos a pasar de tener un hijo a tener 3 en solo 7 meses-

-si, tenemos que arreglar otra habitación debemos comprar cosas y decirle a Rye- la sola mención de su hijo la ponía triste.

Ambos salieron de ahí y fueron a casa de Finnick por Rye, el joven subió al auto seguido de su padre, la saludó con un seco "hola"

-No lo puedo creer Rye Mellark. Vamos a hablar de esto en cuanto lleguemos a casa, no te vas a salvar de esta- dijo Peeta arrancando el auto

-Que sucedió-

-En casa te cuento- el camino fue tenso, nadie dijo nada más, al llegar a casa, se bajaron y entraron.

-Hola- les dijo una Prim bastante alegre -Porque esas caras-

-Ahora no Prim- le dijo Katniss saludándola y pasando a la sala, Prim se fue a la cocina.

-Quieres explicarnos que sucedió- gruñó Peeta

-Nada papá simplemente tuve suficiente- Katniss no entendía nada

-Y tú crees que golpear a la gente esta bien-

-oh Rye- dijo Katniss

-El lleva molestándome desde que inició la escuela, puedes preguntarle a Zoe-

-Y porqué no nos dijiste nada-

-Para que-

-pues para hacer algo-

-Estás muy ocupado- gruñó Rye

-Claro que no Rye, ahora es demasiado tarde tú actuaste como un loco y golpeaste a un compañero y le rompiste la nariz- Katniss abrió mucho los ojos

-Da igual- dijo Rye

-QUÉ- grito Peeta - Claro que no da igual, te expulsaron-

-Cómo- dijo Katniss

-Finnick dijo que van a expulsarlo lo que resta de la semana- Rye estaba muy enojado, estaba rojo por el coraje

-Y porque Mike de repente se volvió tu enemigo-

-Eran mejores amigos cuando eran niños- dijo Katniss

-Pues ya no lo somos, ya no lo soporto, siempre me esta molestando-

-Oh hijo, no puedes hacer estas cosas- le dijo Katniss tomando su mano- hay otras maneras Rye tu no eres así que esta pasando, cariño- el joven se levantó de golpe

-No soy tu hijo-

-RYE- gruñó Peeta

-Rye, tú sabes perfectamente que tú eres mi niño, claro que eres mi hijo-

-No es verdad Katniss- cada palabra salía más fuerte que la anterior y Rye comenzó a llorar -tú me engañaste todo este tiempo ahora vas a tener un hijo y ya está, puedes dejar de fingirlo tu no me quieres-

-Rye yo jamás te engañaría, eres mi hijo-

-NO, tú no eres mi madre-

-bueno no pero yo te considero mi hijo desde que te conocí-

-No es verdad-

-Rye yo te amo-

-te odio Katniss, solo arruinaste mi vida- le grito

-BASTA- grito Peeta- No puedes hablarle así a tu madre -

-Ella no es mi madre- grito Rye y Katniss rompió en llanto

-Dije basta Rye, vete a tu habitación- subió con pasos fuertes y azoto la puerta de su habitación, Prim salió de la cocina y corrió a abrazar a su hermana

-Tranquila, respira Katniss-

-Me odia Prim-

-No, él solo está confundido- Prim busco la ayuda de Peeta con la mirada y lo vio muy enojado -Tranquiló- le dijo Prim

-No puede hablarle así, Prim, a nadie pero mucho menos ha ella-

-Peeta tranquilo, deben hablar con él. Pero no ahora, tienen que calmarse los tres- dijo Prim

———

Regrese después de mucho tiempo, sorry como siempre saben que la vida de atrapa y te consume pero con esto de la cuarentena espero tener más tiempo.

Nos leemos, espero les guste.


	12. Cosas

**Hola, espero que todos se encuentren bien, ya saben con esto de la cuarentena y el virus y así. **

**Espero disfruten este capítulo. **

* * *

**Cosa de dos **

Esa tarde nadie estuvo tranquilo Peeta se fue a la panadería sin comer, Katniss se fue a su cuarto a llorar, Rye estaba encerrado y Prim tenía que obligarlos a comer empezó por Rye

-Puedo pasar- pregunto ya con la puerta abierta

-También vienes a gritarme- gruñó El Niño

-No, vengo a dejarte esto para que comas- le dijo

-No quiero comer-

-Bueno eso a mi no me importa, vas a comer-

-También me odias- le pregunto sentándose en su cama

-Aquí nadie te odia. Deja de estar de dramático. No estoy contenta Rye le gritaste esas cosas horribles a mi hermana- Rye la iba a interrumpir-Pero no soy tu madre, tus padres tienen que resolver esto contigo, yo solo quiero que comas, porque es mi trabajo como buena tía-

-okay- dijo Rye, Prim espero a que comiera con un silencio extraño para después salir y se dirigió al cuarto de su hermana, la encontró en la cama durmiendo con lágrimas casi secas en su cara, movió la cabeza, se acostó junto a ella.

-Kat-

-Mmm-

-tienes que comer-

-Aja- No insistió más sólo se quedó con ella hasta que despertó, la vio comer para después volver a dormir, Peeta llegó tarde ese día.

-Rye-

-Nop, Prim-

-Están despiertos-

-No, Rye se durmió hace un rato-

-Como puede dormir después de lo que hizo-

-Bueno no lo juzgues tanto-

-pensé que estarías furiosa por lo que le dijo tu hermana-

-una parte de mi lo está Peeta pero no demasiado-

-Bueno no lo entiendo, todo lo que le dijo no es justo para Katniss-

-No, tampoco es just para ti, pero tampoco es fácil para Rye, recuerda que es un adolescente-

-Pfff lo se-

-Tranquilo Peeta, ya pasará-le dijo tocando su hombro

-Espero... gracias por cuidar de ellos debes estar muy cansada-

-No tanto como cuando era interna, hoy fue un día tranquilo-

-Gracias Prim-

-Cuando quieras cuñado, hasta mañana-

-hasta mañana Prim- Peeta tomó un vaso de agua, subió al cuarto de Rye primero lo vio dormido suspiro frustrado ya vería que hacer mañana, se fue a su cuarto y encontró a su esposa dormida, movió la cabeza y se cambio rápido, se acosto minutos después y solo la abrazo fuerte.

Habían pasado 4 días desde que Rye le había gritado todas esa cosas, Peeta lo hizo trabajar en la panadería desde las 6 de la mañana hasta las 7 de la noche, Rye regresaba muy cansado, ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra ni a Katniss y mucho menos a Peeta prefería pasar de largo, cenar en su habitación, bañarse y dormir. Katniss había llorado todas esas noches hasta que Johanna le dijo que tenía que hablar con él, así que se decidió a hacerlo el sábado que llegaría "temprano" de la panadería. Ese día espero un tiempo considerable a que saliera del baño y entro en su cuarto.

-Hola Rye-

-Hola- le respondió algo incómodo

-Quiero hablar contigo- el Chico se sentó en la cama y se movió incómodo se veía arrepentido pero no sabía que hacer o decir -Eres un muchacho inteligente-comenzó diciendo Katniss- siempre lo has sido desde que eras solo un pequeño, dicho esto entonces yo no entiendo de donde sacas que yo puedo fingir un amor que no siento- le dijo posando sus manos en su vientre que había crecido notablemente

-Yo... estaba enojado-

-Lo sé y no entiendo porque-

-Yo simplemente, lo siento-Katniss saco unos papeles

-estos papeles son los que certifican que si soy tu madre-

-Que-

-no me importa quien te cargo 9 meses en su vientre, me importa lo que dice esta acta de nacimiento y aquí dice que YO Katniss Everdeen soy tu madre-

-Pero cómo-

-No importa como, lo que importa es que esto lo firme cuando tú tenías 5 años Rye hace 7 años te hice mi hijo bajo la ley, aún si hoy no te gusta no puedes decir que no soy tú madre porque lo soy-

-Lo siento-

-Rye yo se que tu tienes 12 años que estás en una etapa difícil pero desde que te dijimos que estaba embarazada eres otra persona. Siempre has contado con nosotros Rye, no se que es lo qué pasa-

-Yo... es que Mike, él sabe que tú no eres mi madre-

-Si lo soy-

-Mi made biologica, el le está diciendo a todos-

-Que les dice exactamente-

-que mi madre me abandonó y ahora todos me dicen huérfano, también dicen que ahora que llegue el bebé ustedes me van a ignorar- Katniss aguanto las ganas de rodar sus ojos -Yo simplemente no quiero que me recuerden que ella se fue-

-Rye tienes que entender que ni tu padre ni yo vamos a abandonarte jamás, nosotros te amamos y así como te amamos a ti vamos a amar a tus hermanos-

-Hermanos, vas a tener más-

-No, son cuates-

-dos, tienes ahí dos-

-Si- el joven se quedó viendo su vientre -Puedes tocar mi vientre si quieres- el rubio se acercó un poco y puso su mano, recibió una patada que le hizo abrir los ojos

-Rye yo te amo profundamente y me duele mucho todo eso que me dijiste, pero me duele más que me trates como lo has estado haciendo-

-Lo siento- le dijo viéndola a los ojos

-Necesitamos hablar de estas cosas, recuerdas cuando yo perdí a tu hermano-

-Si-

-Bueno cuando yo pase por eso yo fui con una doctora para hablar de ello, te gustaría visitarla-

-No lo sé-

-podemos intentar si funciona y como te sientes, se qué hay cosas que no puedes decirnos y está bien-

-Okay-

-Respecto a lo que dicen en la escuela Bueno lo mejor es ignorarlo. Por favor Rye intenta volver a quererme-

-Yo te quiero-

-Entonces ya está-

-Me perdonas-

-Claro que si- lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar- Bueno mejor me voy porque estas hormonas no me dejan en paz-

-Gracias Kat... mamá- Katniss lo abrazo de nuevo y beso en la frente

-buenas noches-

Empezaría la terapia el lunes, Peeta seguía sin hablarle, aunque Katniss y el parecían haber regresado a la normalidad a Peeta le estaba costando trabajo olvidar todas las cosas que dijo, el lunes regreso a la escuela, todos lo veían y murmuraban

-Rye no creo que sea buena idea- le dijo Zoe mientras caminaban

-Solo voy a hablar con él- dijo cruzando la puerta de la cafetería

-Mike- dijo, el chico tenia la nariz bastante hinchada

-Que quieres-

-No te voy a hacer nada, solo vengo a darte esto- le puso un papel en la mesa- es mi acta de nacimiento, se que le has dicho a todos que mi madre no es mi madre, bueno ahí está la prueba, no entiendo porque haces esto-

-Esto no prueba nada tu me dijiste que tu madre te abandonó-

-Mike no tengo tiempo para esto, si no quieres ser más mi amigo lo acepto-

-Pero-

-Mira lo que yo te dije cuando te consideraba mi amigo debería ser algo entre nosotros, si no quieres hablarme esta bien, solo deja de hablar de mi o mi madre

-Eres un mentiroso Mellark-

-lamento haberte golpeado pero no me dejaste otra opción. Por favor déjame en paz- se dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Vez como no sucedió nada malo Zoe-

-Que miedo- dijo la chica avanzando con él.

Peeta y Katniss estaban en la oficina de la doctora Bell

-Hola Peeta y Katniss-

-Hola-

-Que preciosa estás Katniss-

-Gracias doctora-

-De cuánto estás-

-Seis meses-

-Ohhh que maravilla, bueno después de hablar con Rye creo que está bien que lleve una terapia, esta en una etapa complicada y aunque sabe exactamente qué sucedió con su madre biologica y está claro que a ti Katniss te adora, también está claro que está muy confundido- Katniss comenzó a llorar

-siento que todo esto es mi culpa-

-No lo es- dijo Peeta

-Es lógico que tenga preguntas, el está en una encrucijada, quiere saber quien lo trajo al mundo, pero también está agradecido contigo y te ama Katniss, Rye solo necesita tiempo-

-Entonces lo mejor es que venga- pregunto Peeta

-Si, bueno yo no puedo atenderlo, porque los conozco bastante bien a ustedes, pero mi colega es especialista en niños y adolescentes-

-Perfecto-

-Peeta habla con tu hijo- le dijo la doctora -no les hace bien el silencio- Peeta asintió, no dijo nada más. agendaron cita para Rye la semana siguiente, regresaron a casa y Katniss decidió preparar la cena mientras Peeta intentaba hablar con Rye

-Puedo pasar-pregunto Peeta

-Claro-

-Que haces-

-Terminando mi tarea-

-bien, Rye yo quiero hablar contigo sobre lo qué pasó-

-Esta bien- dijo el chico

-Primero que nada, no me gusto la manera en la que le hablaste a Katniss ella no ha hecho nada más que quererte desde que te conoció, no es para nada justo lo que le dijiste-

-Lo sé-

-Tu madre es demasiado buena contigo y se que ya te perdono por todas esas cosas que dijiste, pero necesito que entiendas que no es justo-

-Lo entiendo-

-Se que yo nunca te he hablado de quien te dio la vida, porque creí eras muy pequeño para escucharlo, pero lo haré ahora si es que tú quieres-

-solo quiero entender porque se fue-

-Eso no puedo saberlo, nosotros nos conocimos en la universidad, comenzamos a salir, después llegaste tú y ella solo me dejó esto- le enseñó una carta y un cheque, Rye tomo la carta

-puedo leerla-

-Si - el abrió la nota y comenzó a leer

Peeta

Lo siento pero no puedo vivir una vida así, lamento dejarte con un bebé, pero esto me rebasó. Lo siento se que nada de lo que diga es válido pero no puedo hacerme cargo de él, te dejo un poco de dinero para que busques ayuda.

Lo siento, esto es lo mejor para ustedes.

De verdad lo siento

Atte: Ellie

El niño tomó el cheque y leyó el nombre

-Nunca lo cobraste-

-No, la verdad pensé que ella regresaría-

-Pero no lo hizo-

-No, nos quedamos tú y yo por un año ahí solos hasta que tú tío Finnick fue por nosotros-

-Jamás la has vuelto a ver-

-No-

-Nunca me ha buscado-

-No, Ella solo envío unos papeles donde nos daba autorización para que tú madre te adoptara, tú tenías 5 años-

-Pero no la viste-

-no, si tú quieres podemos buscarla-

-No, Ella sabe donde vivimos, si envío esos papeles es porque ella no me quiere, lo entiendo- dijo con la voz quebrada- es solo que veo a Katniss embarazada, ella les canta, ella de verdad los quiere y me pregunto porque a mi no me quiso es solo que, no se que sentir papá- Rye comenzó a llorar, Peeta lo abrazo

-siento tanto que tengas que pasar por esto, pero aunque ella no esté contigo, tienes a Katniss. Ella te ama Rye de verdad lo hace-

-Pero no soy su hijo, ella no me tuvo-

-Pero ella se quedó contigo, piensa en todas las veces que te dormiste en sus brazos, todas las veces que te cuido cuando estabas enfermo, el día del hielo, Rye eso es ser una mamá. Mira no quiero hablar mal de ella porque sólo tú tienes derecho a juzgarla pero una madre no solo da la vida, te cuida toda la vida. Y yo se que si yo falto o si Katniss y yo nos divorciáramos ella seguiría contándote a ti como su hijo. Se que esta terapia que harás te va a hacer bien y yo solo quiero que sepas que tú madre y yo vamos a estar aquí para ti, no importa lo que pase okay-

-Si- se quedó un rato más solo abrazando a su hijo, hasta que Rye se alejó. Ambos bajaron a cenar y todos cenaron con un silencio cómodo.

-Como te fue- le pregunto Katniss esa noche cuando ambos ya estaban en la cama

-Bien, creo que está muy vulnerable-

-Si-

-Sabes que me dijo-

-No-

-Que te ve a ti con estos pequeños- dijo sobando su vientre- y que no entiende porque ella no lo quiso-

-Oh Rye- Katniss sintió las lágrimas juntarse en sus ojos

-Entiendo el conflicto que tiene ahora mismo, porque sabe que lo quieres, pero también sabe que tú no le diste la vida-

-De verdad quisiera habérsela dado, quisiera eliminar toda esa tristeza que siente, pero también siento que yo le estoy causando esa tristeza-

-Creo que es la edad-

-Lo es, no es fácil ser hijo único por 12 años y de repente saber que vas a tener unos hermanos-

-Tiene miedo de que tú ya no quieras ser su madre cuando sus hermanos lleguen-

-Lo sé, pero ambos sabemos que eso no va a pasar-

-Si; de verdad espero que esto de la terapia le haga bien y regrese su felicidad-

-Yo también Peeta- ambos se durmieron con ese pensamiento en la mente.


	13. Hermano

Creo que este es el penúltimo capítulo... no por falta de cariño hacia la historia, simplemente es tiempo.

Espero que estén muy bien que todo

Que todo fluya y que nada influya.

* * *

**Hermano**

Rye mejoro mucho en los siguientes meses, Mike dejó de molestarlo, el se inscribió a fútbol y natación. Su enojo disminuyó y comenzó a ser el de antes, empezó a entender poco a poco su situación y dejó de estar tan resentido con todos.

-Mamá, puedes llevarme a casa de Zoe- le pregunto Rye a una muy embarazada Katniss un miércoles por la tarde

-Claro, solo déjame cambiarme los zapatos- ambos salieron hacia casa de Johanna.

-Hola descerebrada- saludó Johanna, ambas se había hecho buenas amigas desde que llegó a la ciudad, Katniss dejó atrás los celos cuando se dio cuanta que Johanna no tenía intenciones con Peeta

-Zoe está en su cuarto- le dijo a Rye

-Gracias señora Mason- dijo Rye pasando de largo

-Pasa que siento que vas a tener a tus gemelos en mi puerta si sigues ahí parada-

-Gracias-

-Es seguro que andes aquí-

-La verdad me siento bien, claro parezco una ballena pero la doctora dijo que mientras yo me sienta bien y ellos estén bien vamos a esperar, me tomo la presión 3 veces al día y estamos en el hospital cada semana para revisarlos-

-Desde cuando-

-desde hace unas 3 semanas-

-Y cuántos meses tienes-

-8-

-Vaya que haz aguantado-

-eso dice Prim-

-y cómo está todo con Rye-

-Mejor- Katniss se acomodó en el sillón y johanna le pasó el té -la terapia le está sirviendo de mucho y ahora va todos los sábados a ayudarle a Peeta es como su trabajo-

-eso está bien; por eso ha estado invitando a Zoe al cine-

-Si ahora que "ya tiene dinero"-

-Sabes si Mike sigue sin hablarles-

-Ya dejó de molestarlo, pero no han vuelto a hablarse-

-Ya se porque Mike estaba enojado-

-por-

-pero debe quedar entre mamás, no se lo puedes contar a Peeta-

-Okay- Johanna miró hacia las escaleras

-Mike se declaró a Zoe y ella lo rechazó-

-de verdad-

-Si-

-Y Rye que tiene que ver en eso-

-Bueno que mi pequeña hija, lo rechazó porque está enamorada de tu hijo- Katniss escupió el té, Johanna soltó una carcajada

-Noooo-

-Si-

-Oh no y Rye lo sabe-

-No creo, Zoe dice que no quiere decirle porque su amistad es más importante-

-Oh pobre Zoe-

-Lo sé... en parte estoy feliz que su primer amor sea Rye pero, siento tanto que el no le corresponda-

-Bueno, no podemos saberlo-

-Crees que el sienta algo por ella-

-No lo sé-

-el no te ha dicho algo-

-Pobre Zoe-

-Si-

-No, nada, bueno aunque no hemos estado en los mejores términos así que no estoy segura-

-Bueno debemos averiguarlo-

-No creo que tengamos que meternos en eso Johanna ellos deben resolverlo solos-

-Mi pobre hija va a terminar como tú esperando por tu hijo luego de años- no termino su discurso porque escucharon ruido en la escalera

-Estoy listo para irme mamá, cuando tú quieras- dijo Rye bajando las escaleras seguido de Zoe

-Ohhh bien-

-Tienes todo lo que necesitas, no pienso regresar-

-tengo todo mamá- respondió Rye mirando a Zoe. Y acercándose para ayudarla a pararse.

-bueno Johanna un gusto saludarte-

-Nos vemos, saludos a Peeta-

-Adiós Zoe-

-Adiós Señora Mellark- le dijo abrazándola

-Adios señora Mason-

-Adios Rye- salieron de la casa, subieron al auto

-Y está todo bien- pregunto Katniss

-Si- dijo el rubio poniéndose el cinturón. Empezaron el trayecto en silencio

-Y... no hay alguna chica- dijo Katniss sin más

-mamá- grito Rye

-Qué-

-Tu y papá son iguales-

-Yo solo quiero saber si no tienes alguna pregunta-

-No la tengo mamá-

-Bueno yo solo- guardo silencio de pronto, ya iban a la mitad del camino y acaba de sentir una contracción-quiero saber si no hay alguien especial-

-mamá... Basta-

-yo podría darte consejos-

-no necesito consejos con chicas-

-o chicos-

-oh cielos, ahora soy gay-

-Noo, yo solo quiero ayudarte- guardaron silencio un momento

-Bien mamá tú ganas si hay una chica-

-De verdad-

-Quien es-

-No te voy a decir su nombre porque tú conoces a todos-

-Okay-

-Bueno ella es, maravillosa pero no creo que esté interesada en mi de esa manera-

-Pero no estás seguro, porque no le preguntas-

-Claro como si en mis venas estuviera ser directo- Katniss soltó una risa -a papá le tomó más de 10 años decirte que te amaba-

-Bueno si, pero tú sabiendo nuestra historia deberías decírselo-

-No lo sé-

-Ya dime su nombre, prometo no decirle a nadie-

-Ni a papá-

-No-

-Ni a la tia Annie, Prim o Effie-

-No, a nadie Rye será nuestro secreto-

-Está bien...- Rye suspiro se quedó callado más tiempo

-Oh no, no ahora- gritó Katniss

-Que pasa-

-necesito detenerme- se detuvo y salió del auto

-por qué te bajas-

-Rye necesito... Oh dios-

-Que está sucediendo- gritó Rye junto a ella

-Ábreme la puerta- Rye abrió ayudó a Katniss a entrar en la parte de atrás -toma mi celular y háblale a tu padre- Rye entró en el coche y tomó su celular, marcó el número de Peeta

-Hola mi amor- respondió Peeta

-Papá- gritó Rye- mamá está teniendo a los gemelos-

-QUÉ-

-Rye, ponle altavoz- gruñó Katniss

-Donde están, Rye, Rye- gritaba Peeta

-Peeta cálmate, no estoy teniendo a los gemelos, bueno si, pero no ya mismo si solo... Oh cielo santo-

-Rye donde están-

-Estamos en la calle, que debo hacer, mamá no puede manejar-

-Tranquilo, recuerdas tus clases de manejo del verano-

-Aja- dijo él niño no muy convencido

-bueno vas a usarlas ahora mismo, súbete al carro-

-Peeta, no creo que... Oh dios-Katniss volvió a gritar

-Katniss no vamos a esperar una ambulancia- Rye se subió y acomodo los espejos -Rye voy a ir hablándote todo el camino, sabes cómo llegar al hospital-

-Si-

-Bien, pon tus luces para que los autos sepan que iras despacio, recuerda ojos en el camino- Rye comenzó a avanzar lento, le sudaban las manos

-Rye lo siento tanto- lloraba Katniss

-Tranquila mamá, respira-

-Peeta donde demonios estás-

-Iba a buscar ingredientes pero ya di la vuelta... Rye como vas-

-Bien- se escuchaban los autos pitando

-Cariño se que no es buen momento, pero necesito que vayas un poco más rápido- le dijo Katniss apretando el asiento -Oh cielos santo- grito

-Rye a que velocidad vas-

-20-

-Okay acelera solo un poco no más de 30 está bien. Lo estás haciendo muy bien Rye, estoy orgulloso de ti-

-estás bien mamá-

-Si cariño, lo siento tanto-

-respira, ya casi llegamos- fueron los 20 minutos más largos de sus vidas

-llegamos- dijo Rye apagando el auto

-llegaré en unos 20 minutos- Rye abrió la puerta y vio sangre en las piernas de su madre

-papá ella está sangrando- pero nadie le respondió

-tranquilo Rye es normal- por supuesto no era normal pero no quería asustarlo- ve por ayuda si- Rye movió la cabeza y salió corriendo dentro -ayuda mi madre está teniendo a los gemelos-grito Rye salieron a ayudarlo y un empleado dejó el auto en el estacionamiento

-viven solos- pregunto una mujer

-No-

-quien más está con ustedes-

-Mi padre, pero el tiene una pastelería y viene en camino-

-donde estaban cuando sucedió-

-íbamos camino a casa, y de repente mamá grito y se detuvo-

-Porque no llamaron a una ambulancia-

-No lo sé, yo solo me subí al auto y aquí estamos, necesito ver a mi mamá-

-No puedes pasar, debes esperar aquí- Rye se sentó a esperar 10 minutos después Peeta atravesó la puerta

-Rye-

-Papá estás aquí- Rye se levantó y corrió a los brazos de Peeta, comenzó a llorar

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, tranquilo hijo todo estará bien-

-Ella estaba gritando mucho papá y había sangre- Peeta se preocupo

-No es algo sencillo pero va a está bien- le dijo aunque no estaba convencido

-Estás seguro no se irá como el abuelo, verdad- Peeta no contestó porque no sabía la respuesta

-No, hijo. No, mira ahí viene Annie y el tío Finnick ve con ellos voy a buscar a mamá-

-Está bien-

-Te amo Rye-

-Yo también- se alejó de su hijo para preguntar por Katniss lo hicieron pasar inmediatamente

-Peeta- le dijo Katniss en cuento la vio

-bienvenido señor Mellark llego justo a tiempo-

-Ya va a comenzar-

-No, pero van a comenzar las contracciones más fuertes y usted deben vivir esto-

-Está bien- Peeta se sentó en la silla y tomó la mano de Katniss

-Como estás-

-Bien-

-te vas a desmayar Peeta-

-No, bueno no lo tengo planeado pero uno nunca sabe, es mi primera vez en una sala de parte-

-Y Rye-

-No vi nacer a Rye, fue operación lo conocí 2 días después de que nació-

-Ohh- apretó su mano y respiró. Estuvieron así por 3 horas más o menos hasta que la puerta se abrió

-Como está mi pareja favorita-

-Hola doctora-

-Vamos a ver cómo vamos, los dos bebes tiene el pulso correcto, si esto cambia procederemos a una cesaría está bien-

-Si-

-Doctora Rye dijo que estaba sangrando-

-Si, bueno algunas veces pasa, posiblemente ella pujó cuando no debía, no se alarmen-

-okay-

-todavía quieres intentarlo, Katniss-

-Si-

-bien parece que si podremos, la cesárea sigue en el plan de emergencia, no creo que lleguemos a eso... tienen 9 centímetros ahora y no estás gritando así que vamos muy bien, cualquier cosa ahí está el botón-

-Gracias- la doctora salí y los dejo otra vez solos

-Y entonces los nombres-

-willow, pensé que a mi padre le hubiera gustado-

-Es precioso amor- le dio un corto beso

-y para Niño-

-recordé el otro día que cuando llegue a casa y me pregunto el nombre de Rye, mi padre me dijo hubiera preferido William-

-Entonces William será-

-Si, willow y William- Cuatro horas después estaba lista

-Bien Katniss vamos a sacar al primer bebé, estamos en el quirófano porque algunas veces pasa que el primer bebé sale y el segundo no, entonces por seguridad estamos aquí-

-Peeta, no me sueltes-

-jamas-

-cuando sientas la siguiente contracción vas a pujar, no a gritar solo pujar okay-

-okay-

-Vamos Katniss- Estuvo 8 minutos pujando hasta que escuchó el primer llanto.

-Mira nada más, estos cabellos rubios-

-felicidades el niño está afuera- lo vieron solo unos segundo después se lo pasaron a los pediatras.

-Bien los segundos bebés pueden tener diferencia de 5 a 10 minutos entonces descansa un poco.

-Peeta ya no puedo más-

-Vamos amor falta solo un poco, te amo-

-te amo... oh cielo santo-

-parece que serán solo cinco minutos, es el mismo procedimiento-

-vamos Katniss falta poco, puja- sentía que el aire le faltaba, que necesitaba agua y estaba muerta de cansancio pero pujó una última vez y la sala se llenó de un llanto, los ojos se le cerraba y alcanzo a ver un bebé con cabello castaño y después silencio.

-Katniss- las máquinas comenzaron a sonar y los bebés no dejaban de llorar la mano que lo apretaba ya no lo hacía más

-Peeta debes salir de aquí- le grito la doctora y una enfermera lo arrastro afuera, con su ropa de quirófano salió

-ya nacieron- pregunto Annie detrás de él

-Si, ambos-

-Papá y mamá- miro a su hijo, se le fue la voz, que le iba a decir a su hijo.

-Ella- Prim lo leyó inmediatamente

-Peeta que sucedió- le preguntó Effie

-No lo sé... ellos solo me sacaron de ahí y las máquinas sonaban- Prim corrió hacia la sala

-Doctora Everdeen necesita su gafete- le grito el policía mientras entraba

-Papá, pero tú me dijiste que ella iba a estar bien-

-Yo...-

-no me quiero quedar sin mi mamá- Peeta se acerco a su hijo y ambos se abrazaron y lloraron por algunos minutos. Effie le preguntaba a la enfermera cada 5 minutos si tenía noticias. Eran las 2 de la mañana cuando Prim salió

-Tranquilos, ella está bien- se escucho un suspiro general -su presión callo por el esfuerzo, la pérdida de sangre y bueno por eso los monitores se dispararon, pero ya está estable aunque esta dormida y probablemente estará dormida hasta mañana, así que debemos esperar aquí hasta que despierte- Peeta abrazo a Prim

-Gracias-

-Yo no hice nada-

-lo sé, solo gracias Prim-

-De nada cuñado- regreso a su silla y Rye se durmió recargado de él en segundos ya sin el peso de no saber qué había pasado con su madre. Todos se fueron a sus casas menos Peeta, Rye y Prim.

A las 10 de la mañana le asignaron un cuarto los primero en pasar fueron Peeta, Rye y Prim, en cuanto las enfermeras salieron Rye corrió a abrazarla

-Te amo mamá-

-oh cariño yo también-

-estaba tan asustado, cuando papá salió sin saber como estabas yo pensé que te iba a perder-

-no mi amor- Katniss acaricio sus mejillas-jamás me vas a perder, siempre estaré contigo-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti, mi bebé- Peeta se acerco y sonrió -ya viste a nuestros bebes-

-no, dijeron que los traerían- justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió y entraron las cunas con los bebés.

-pero si tenemos a toda la familia aquí-

-hola doctora-

-mira que guapo es tu hijo Katniss-

-si, se parece a mi-

-Sin duda, bueno hermano mayor tienes un pequeño clon justo aquí, acércate- Rye se acerco a las cunas-

-quieres cargarlo-

-puedo-

-claro- la doctora se acerco y tomo al bebé que se removió -coloca los brazos, no pesan nada pero lo harán en unos meses, William te presento a tu hermano mayor- Rye tomo al bebé y se acerco con cuidado junto a Katniss, el bebé abrió los ojos

-Rye es verdad, tu hermano es tu clon, rubio con ojos grises-

-Oh cielos-

-Y Mira nada más esta pequeña, es hermosa Peeta-

-Los tres lo son- dijo Peeta acercándose a ambos

-Soy un hermano mayor ahora- dijo Rye contemplando a los pequeños bebés que tenía delante de él.


	14. niños

Hola, espero que estén bien y que no estén sufriendo ansiedad por el encierro, si es que están en cuarentena.

Nos quedan solo 2 capítulos de esta historia

Gracias por su comentarios y que lo disfruten

Como siempre ningún personaje me pertenece.

* * *

Cosa de niños

Un mes después todos estaban cansado, Prim seguía viviendo con ellos y los ayudaba bastante, ella se iba a casar con Roy en unos meses, pero mientras ese día llegaba seguía viviendo ahí, Rye estaba irritable pero no parecía odiar a nadie, ayudaba a Katniss siempre que podía, seguía trabajando en la panadería los fines de semana, mientras que Peeta y Katniss parecían dos fantasma caminando por el mundo, Katniss tenía permiso por 50 días mientras que Peeta se levantaba a las 4 de la mañana preparaba la masa y su ayudante pasaba por ella a las 5 para tener pan listo a las 6:45am los pasteles seguían siendo responsabilidad de el pero lograba hacerlo con ayuda de Effie quien iba a su casa cada viernes para ayudar a Katniss mientras Peeta horneaba y decoraba pedidos. Los bebés se coordinaba para todo, desde comer hasta llorar, eran preciosos pero muy agotadores, Katniss ya estaba de pie solo soporto 20 días en reposo seguía haciendo comida y ayudando a Rye a hacer las tareas aunque él le decía que no era necesario pero ella lo hacía porque no quería que se sintiera olvidado, Rue ya no podía ser su niñera pero Zoey si, así que cada fin de semana ella venía ayudarlos, ese tiempo Peeta y Katniss salían de casa, rentaban una habitación de hotel y ellos simplemente dormían 4 horas sin interrupciones.

-Amor-

-mmmm-

-Kat es momento de irnos-

-5 minutos más-

-eso me dijiste hace 5 minutos, vamos amor Zoey no puede llegar tarde o Johanna no la dejara regresar y tú sabes que necesitamos esto-

-voy- se estiro en la cama -Peeta recuerdas lo que me dijiste sobre contratar a alguien-

-Si-

-Creo que es buena idea-

-De verdad-

-Si, estoy agotada, dos bebes son demasiado más Rye es solo que creo que nos sentiríamos mejor-

-Claro, yo lo arreglo-

-te amo-

-y yo a ti-

Cuando los gemelos cumplieron 2 meses Katniss regreso a trabajar, Effie se quedaba con los pequeños mientras ella trabajaba, Sae quien había sido un ángel con ellos ayudaba a Effie, hacia la comida y la cena y tenía la casa muy limpia, Katniss caminaba del gimnasio a la sala de maestros cuando vio a Mike con Zoey

-Déjame- le decía ella

-Tu no lo entiendes, yo te amo-

-Pero yo no- le dijo ella

-Zoey por favor - intentó besarla y Katniss iba hacia ellos bastante enojada cuando Zoey le pego.

-Basta Mike, entiende que yo no te quiero- la chica salió corriendo, el muchacho se quedó en el pasillo. Katniss medito caminar hacia el o no, pero su pensamiento se vio interrumpido por el teléfono

-Hola-

-Hola Kat-

-Annie, que sucede-

-Estás ocupada, según mis cálculos estás libre-

-Si lo estoy, sucedió algo-

-nada, es solo que Finnick quiere ir con Rye a jugar video juegos-

-Ohh esta bien, puedes mandarlo-

-Perfecto, estás libre para el sábado-

-Si, Zoey y Rye se quedaran a cuidar a los niños-

-solos-

-No, con Sae, pero aun si no estuviera, confío en ellos-

-pero son adolescentes Katniss -

-lo sé... además Rye conoce cómo cuidarse, aunque ellos son solo amigos-

-cuando dices que sabe cómo cuidarse te refieres ha-

-Si, le dimos la charla cuando Zoey comenzó a ir a la casa-

-de verdad-

-Así es además con todo lo que Rye se ha desvelado con los llantos de los bebés, créeme un bebé es lo último que el quiere-

-Bueno por lo menos sus hermanos sirven de anticonceptivo-

-Asi es, además Peeta dejó preservativos por toda la casa, el pobre Rye cada que los ve se pone rojo-

-Ay no se como lo hacen Finnick apenas tiene 6 años y yo siento que tendré que darle esa platica mañana-

-si lo creo, su padre era de cuidado-

-Lo sé-

-Bueno Annie me voy que debo regresar al gimnasio me toca práctica de natación-

-Bueno, nos vemos al rato-

-Adios-

Encontraron el vestido de novia Perfecto para Prim, se casaría en Julio del siguiente año, cuando llegó a casa sus bebés estaban durmiendo, Peeta estaba en la sala con Rye recargado hundido en su hombro

-Que sucedió- pregunto katniss

-mamá- dijo Rye viéndola con los ojos rojos

-Que pasa, no me asusten-

-Rye quieres contarle a mamá- el rubio movió la cabeza y Katniss cambió el lugar con Peeta, Rye la abrazo en cuanto se sentó

-yo cometí un error- le dijo el chico

-que clase de error-

-Recuerdas que te dije que sentía algo por alguien- Katniss solo movió la cabeza -ese alguien, tiene novio y yo no le dije lo que sentía y ahora es muy tarde-

-Oh cariño-

-porque nunca soy suficiente-

-mi vida, eres un joven maravilloso, pero el amor es así, estoy segura qué hay alguien que está enamorada de ti y tú no sabes, el amor es así, se trata de tiempo, ella va a llegar, lo sé-

-y si no lo hace-

-Rye tienes casi 13 años cielo, te falta toda una vida, para el amor. Ella llegará y cuando lo haga lo sabrás, tú corazón se va a detener de solo verla y cuando ella te toque, tu corazón se acelerará, pero falta tiempo-

-Está bien- Rye se quedó un tiempo más abrazando a su mamá hasta que se sintió listo, cenaron en silencio y después cada quien regreso a su habitación

-Katniss-

-si-

-todo eso que describiste es lo que siento por ti-

-yo también te amo-

-como te sientes...-

-bien-

-cansada-

-no-

-quisieras... olvídalo- Peeta se sentía nervioso tenían meses sin intimar, Katniss seguía teniendo peso de más y no se sentía para nada sexy. Peeta se recostó y ella se acostó junto a él.

-Peeta te parezco bonita-

-No- Katniss se quedó congelada -eres hermosa- acarició su brazo

-Es que yo te veo tan atractivo Peeta y me veo a mi al espejo y no se como, siento que ya no me deseas-

-Katniss, no te imaginas cuanto me gustas, tu cuerpo es hermoso, siempre con o sin hijos, te amo, cada centímetro de ti y por supuesto que te deseo pero ambos hemos estando muy cansados, tienes solo 1 semana que los niños se despiertan 3 veces antes eran cuantas 10-

-si-

-Y créeme te deseo pero deseaba más dormir y se que tu también. Los niños van a crecer y entonces volveremos a ser nosotros como antes, me muero de ganas por tenerte desnuda cada noche como antes, pero no quiero obligarte a nada si tú no te sientes cómoda, no se trata de mi, se trata de nosotros-

-Es que no me siento bonita-

-Katniss eres hermosa, pero comprendo que no te sientas bien, solo necesito que sepas que te amo- le dijo besándola con pasión

-te amo Peeta-

-Y yo a ti-

Los meses pasaron y los gemelos se fueron acostumbrado a un horario, cuando cumplieron 8 meses, Katniss pudo regresar a hacer ejercicio, ella y Peeta se apuntaron a un gimnasio para pasar tiempo juntos. Era domingo y la casa estaba silenciosa por la mañana eran vacaciones de verano y habían decidido ir a la playa todos, el plan era salir a las 8 de la mañana pasar a comprar algunas cosas e irse a la playa, eran cerca de 3 horas en auto, Johanna había conseguido una casa para todos, se quedarían por 3 días solamente.

Cuando llegaron se instalaron, viajar con dos gemelos no era sencillo, Gale, Finnick, Peeta y Roy ayudaron a bajar e instalar todo en el cuarto de Katniss y Peeta. Mientras Zoey y Rye platicaban en el porch de la casa, Effie y Annie estaban en la casa cocinando Katniss estaba alimentando a los gemelos con Prim y Madge y Johanna estaban cuidando a Lu y a Finnick que a sus 4 y 7 años estaban corriendo en la arena. Después de una comida sustanciosa y de que todos los niños estuvieran dormidos a las 8:30 se juntaron todos los adultos. Zoey y Rye seguían en la playa, todavía no anochecía así que todos podían verlos.

-Esos dos hacen una pareja muy bonita- dijo Annie

-Claro... lo malo es que no son pareja- dijo Johanna

-Que, de verdad- dijo Madge

-Si, son otros Peeta y Katniss-

-No, Prim nosotros jamás estuvimos tan juntos, mira nada más eso- Rye había cargado a Zoey que reía sin parar. Todos los vieron

-A ver- dijo Finnick -Peeta Rye te ha dicho algo sobre Zoey-

-No-

-A ti Katniss-

-No-

-Johanna a ti Zoey te ha dicho algo sobre Rye-

-No- mintió Johanna

-No te creo- dijo Gale -se les nota, mira la cara de bobo que tienen tu hijo, no se ofendan -les dijo a Katniss y Peeta -Me recuerda a mi viendo a Madge-

-y Zoey también ve a Rye con esos ojos, como Katniss venia a Peeta-

-Bueno basta ya- dijo Johanna -lo que sientan esos dos es cosa de ellos además Zoey ya tiene novio-

-Qué- dijo Peeta

-Desde cuando- pregunto Katniss

-hace unos 7 meses- Katniss miro a Peeta, entendiendo lo que significaba

-Pero es una relación algo extraña-

-Por- pregunto Annie

-Ellos solo salen al cine una vez cada 3 semanas, el pasa por ella, se van y regresan en tiempo récord-

-Tal vez solo son amigos-

-No, Ella lo llama novio-

-shhh cállense que ahí vienen- dijo Haymitch

-Mamá podemos jugar un juego de mesa adentro- pregunto Rye

-Si cariño, pero no hagan mucho ruido, los niños están durmiendo -

-Esta bien Mamá-

-Nada de alcohol- dijo Gale

-Y nada de besos- dijo Finnick provocando que ambos se pusieran de color rojo. Se perdiendo dentro de la casa

-Y qué tal los planes de boda- pregunto Effie

-Pues ya solo falta un mes para la boda ya tenemos casi todo-

Siguieron platicando de cosas de adultos pero Katniss no se quitaba de la cabeza la información que Johana le había dado, sería que ambos amigos estaban enamorados y ninguno tenía el valor de decirlo...

El cumpleaños número 15 de Rye fue tranquilo, ya no quería fiestas, había crecido aún más y ya estaba del tamaño de Peeta, se había puesto aún más guapo, el ejercicio había rendido frutos, seguía en el equipo de lucha y natación, había tenido 2 novias durante los 13 y 14 pero solo eran citas uno que otro beso y se alejaban, a Katniss le ayudaba bastante cuando tenía que salir, sus pequeños ya caminaban tenía 2 años y medio. Estaban los 4 en el supermercado tratando de comprar la despensa, Rye había tomado el carrito especial para gemelos y estaba corriendo de un lado al otro haciendo reír a sus hermanos quienes lo llamaban Ri, ey, no, mano, a su corta edad el nombre de su hermano les resultaba bastante difícil de decir, Katniss estaba en la fila esperando su turno, había muchísima personas

-Que preciosos niños- le dijo una mujer detrás de ella

-Gracias-

-Los 3 son tuyos-

-Si-

-Cuantos años tienen-

-15 y casi 3-

-Son mucho años entre el y los gemelos-

-Si... bueno a veces pasa, tienes hijos-

-No- dijo la rubia -mi esposo y yo no queremos hijos-

-Si Bueno son demandantes- Rye llego corriendo

-Mamá, puedo comprar otro desodorante-

-Si- el joven se fue, corriendo-

-Es muy guapo- Katniss la miro curiosa

-Si, pero para mi sigue siendo un niño-

-Como se llama-

-Rye-

-Y que le gusta-

-Disculpa-

-Si, que gustos tiene- Katniss la observo, parecía que tenía su edad no más de 40 años era rubia y había algo en ella que le recordaba a alguien

-Está en el equipo de natación, aunque ya va a cambiar de grado y probablemente de deporte la prepa no tiene entrenador de natación decente-

-Y sus bebés- y entonces lo supo, sabía quien era la miro de nuevo suspiro y comenzó a decirle

-Es un excelente hermano él adora a los gemelos, juega con ellos, peina a Willow y juega luchas con William, él trabaja con Peeta los fines de semana, no tiene novia pero tiene una mejor amiga llamada Zoey él está enamorado de ella-

-Yo- dijo la mujer incómoda

-lo sé-

-Aquí está el desodorante, mamá-dijo Rye

-Hijo ella es...- se quedó callada

-Liz- Rye la miro y sonrío

-Mucho gusto, no tiene ninguna hija que me quieres presentar verdad-

-Claro que no Rye- dijo Katniss

-Que bueno, últimamente me quieres emparejar con todo mundo-

-claro que no-

-Amonos- le dijo su pequeño hermano

-Bueno me voy a seguir entreteniendo a estos pequeños-

-Si, gracias amor-

-De nada mamá- Rye se acerco y la beso en la mejilla.

-Es un excelente Niño- dijo Katniss mirando a la mujer

-No lo dudo, gracias a ti y a su padre-

-Si, entonces...- titubeó Katniss

-Son hermosos tus hijos, eres una mujer afortunada, te toca- le dijo para que avanzara

-Yo... quieres que-

-No... está bien solo tenía curiosidad, adios- Katniss la miro y solo comenzó a caminar, pago las cosa pero sentía unas ganas enormes de llorar. Llegaron a casa y Rye estaba bajando las bolsas

-Rye, quieres llamarle a Zoey y preguntarle si está libre para venir a cuidar a tus hermano-

-Claro, estás bien-

-Si, cielo solo... me duele mucho la cabeza-

-Está bien, ahora le llamo, quieres que le avise a papá-

-No cariño- tocó su mejilla -saves que te amo-

-Lo sé mamá-

-No importa que pase, te amo-

-Estás muy rara, ya lo sé mamá, yo también te amo- zoey llego 20 minutos después, Katniss subió a su cuarto y se tumbó en la cama... se quedó ahí hasta que escucho la puerta

-Hola mi amor estas bien-

-Si- Peeta se acosto junto a ella y Katniss se acercó a él -Ella está aquí-

-Quien-

-Ellie, la vimos en el supermercado-

-Qué-

-Si, ella me pregunto por el-

-pero tú no conoces a Ellie, jamás la has visto, como sabes que es ella-

-Yo solo... lo siento, Peeta ella está aquí por Rye-

-Tranquila... no va a pasar nada, nadie va a quitarte a tu hijo-

-Me lo juras-

-Te lo juro-

Estaban en el hospital caminando de un lado al otro, Katniss tenía los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, Willow estaba en brazos de Rye dormida.

-Prim- su hermana salió con su vientre de 7 meses a verlos

-Tranquila, están bien- Katniss dejo salir todo el aire

-Will tiene un brazo roto nada más y Peeta bueno el si está más golpeado, tiene su pierna rota y una contusión, pero ya despertó y me reconoció es buena señal-

-Cuando podemos verlos-

-En una media hora-

-Gracias Prim-

-De nada, ya puedes sentarte- la rubia se perdió de nuevo dentro del hospital. Katniss se sentó al lado de Rye.

-tranquila mamá- le dijo Rye viéndola llorar.

Flash back

Katniss estaba arreglando el pequeño jardín que tenían enfrente, Zoey y Rye estaban haciendo un trabajo dentro de la casa y Peeta estaba tratando de entretener a Will y Willow. Katniss solo escucho el grito cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a su hijo en el suelo y a su marido con la cabeza llena de sangre. Rápidamente corrió y el dueño del auto comenzó a decir

-El niño salió de la nada, lo juro-

-Peeta...- Rye y Zoey salieron corriendo - llámenle a una ambulancia- grito Katniss

-Ohh Dios por favor dígame que está vivo- Rye llego junto a Katniss y cargo a Will

-Me duele, aquí me duele-

-shhh está bien, tranquilo, te tengo-

-Está bien-

-Si mamá, creo que se rompió un brazo pero está bien y papá-

-No responde- el sonido de la ambulancia se escuchaba. Al llegar subieron a Peeta y le preguntaron a Rye si podía ir en coche con los gemelos, dijo que si.

Varias hora después estaban ahí esperando ver a su esposo e hijo. Entraron al cuarto primero por Will

-Mamá- grito al verla

-Tía Prim me puso esto para que no moviera mi brazo es verde como Hulk- Katniss lo abrazo y beso

-Estás bien-

-Sii... Cómo está papá, el de repente voló como supermán-

-Está bien, pero tú vas a quedarte aquí con la tía Prim en lo que yo voy a ver a papá-

-okay...- Katniss salió con Rye detrás de él, aunque técnicamente Rye no era un adulto ya podía pasar a las visitas.

El cuarto donde estaba Peeta era pequeño, sonrió al verlo sentado y despierto

-Mi Amor- le dijo en cuanto la vio

-Mira nada más, esa pierna-

-Lo sé... va a ser divertido-

-Te amo- le dijo besándolo

-Igh, basta-

-Rye deberías estar acostumbrado llevas 10 años viéndonos-

-de todos modos mamá es horrible-

-Will está bien verdad-

-Si-

-Que sucedió- fue Rye quien pregunto

-Estábamos lanzando la pelota y Will golpeo a Willow, ella se puso a llorar y yo por consolarla lo perdí de vista corrió hacia la calle y cuando me di cuenta corrí tras de él y solo lo aventé al piso-

-No te déjate solo con ellos de nuevo- dijo Rye divertido

-Pero soy su padre- Peeta hizo un puchero

-Claro pero son dos y William es idéntico a Finnick- dijo Katniss

-Y el pequeños Finnick es como tú- dijo Rye riéndose -eso dice la tía Effie-

-Si, bueno y donde están-

-Con Prim, yo creo que se Iran a casa con Rye y le llamaré a Johanna a ver si Zoey puede quedarse en casa-

-Rye tú y Zoey- dijo Peeta algo preocupado

-Seguimos siendo solo amigos papá ella está con David y yo estoy con Anna, relájate, ella se puede quedar en la habitación de invitado-

-Okay... y cuando le dirás que la amas-

-Mamá ya te dije que solo fue una etapa estaba confundido-

-Aja-


	15. Adolescentes

Bueno aquí está, mañana subiré el epílogo y entonces esto habrá terminado.

Que lo disfruten

* * *

**Cosa de adolescentes**

Katniss respiraba preocupada los niños tenían 5 años, Rye tenía 16 y ella y Peeta tenían 37 años. Katniss sabía que estaban pasando por una mala racha, Peeta tenía problemas en la pastelería, le habían renunciado casi todos los pasteleros, ella trataba de animarlo pero él estaba bastante enojado, Rye que trabajaba con él conocía todo el problema y empezó a involucrarse más en los números ya que Peeta tenía que hacerla más de panadero, Rye salía de la prepa y se iba a la pastelería a ayudar a su padre hasta que cerraban. Toda esa tensión solo iba a incrementarse con lo que Katniss tenía que decirle.

-Katniss no has visto mi libreta de cuentas- le dijo Peeta entrando al cuarto

-Si, Rye la tomo para volver a hacer las cuentas en la cena-

-Ohh entonces le preguntaré-

-Espera y porque no lo haces mañana- le dijo tomándolo de los hombros -son las 12 de la noche, Rye tiene que dormir y tú también ven a la cama amor-

-Si, es solo que - Peeta suspiro

-lo sé, solo ven- Peeta le sonrió -Necesito decirte algo-

-Okay- se alejo de ella para entrar a lavarse los dientes cuando regreso ella estaba en la cama esperando por él

-Que sucede-

-Yo... no se como decirte esto- Peeta la miro curioso

-Recuerdas que hace 2 meses te hiciste la vasectomía-

-Si-

-Y recuerdas que pensabas que iba a cambiar tú apetito sexual-

-Aja-

-entonces nosotros... lo hicimos más veces esa semana antes de la cirugía-

-Si-

-Bueno... yo... creo... estoy... tal vez-

-Qué- dijo Peeta confundido

-Estoy embarazada- dijo Katniss

-Oh Dios- dijo Peeta después se quedaron en silencio -Oh por Dios... y si son dos otra vez... no podemos tener cinco hijos... oh cielo santo... que vamos a hacer- Katniss lo veía, el se levantó y comenzó a dar vueltas en el cuarto- pero si solo es uno, y es una niña... Willow sería tan feliz... oh Katniss- Katniss tenía los ojos muy muy rojos

-yo-

-Ohh Mi Amor- Peeta sonrió mucho y se acercó para besarla

-Peeta yo pensé que estarías tan molesto-

-Nooo, es decir no me lo esperaba... pero Ohh dios otro bebé tuyo y mío, te amo tanto-

-yo también...pensé que como están las cosas te ibas a enojar conmigo-

-Noo mi amor, yo sé que he estado muy irritable pero no es contigo y esto no lo hiciste sola... también participé, así que no hay culpables Bueno si hay ambos-

Katniss tenía un presentimiento algo no estaba bien se había sentido mal desde la noche anterior así que decidió ir a buscar ayuda, Peeta la acompañó. Ambos regresaron del médico esa noche bastante apagados

-mamá ya estas aquí- le dijo willow corriendo a abrazarla

-Si-

-Zoey dice que los bebés vienen de Australia, tú tienes 3 dime nos trajiste de Australia-

-Cariño esa información no se da hasta que cumplas 13 años- le dijo Peeta

-Ohhh no, tengo que esperar... bueno me puedes pedir una hermanita- Katniss no soporto más y salió corriendo a su habitación

-No es tan sencillo Amor- Peeta la cargo

-Porque mami está triste-

-Ella se siente un poco mal-

-Bueno... ve con ella. Me portaré bien- le dijo la pequeña y Peeta la bajo

-Eres un angel Willow- su padre besó su cabeza

-Estás bien Zoey-

-Claro señor Mellark, Rye me prometió una pizza de todos modos y ya la pidió-

-Tú también eres un ángel-

-Gracias señor- Zoey le sonrió y regreso a jugar con los legos, Peeta subió a su habitación, cuando pasó por la de Rye escucho a sus hijos en los video juegos, al entrar a su habitación lo primero que vio fue a Katniss acostada en su cama

-esta bien-Peeta se acosto y la acunó

-Lo siento-Katniss rompió en llanto

-Tranquila, no pasa nada-

-Yo pensé que estaba embarazada, tenía todos los síntomas-

-Lo sé-

-Perdóname-

-hey mi amor, no pasa nada tenemos 3 maravillosos hijos, yo también me había hecho ilusiones pero si no era para nosotros está bien- le dijo el rubio besando su frente

-Me sigues amando-

-Si, desde que te vi en esa tienda otra vez-

-también te amo-

-Animate ya paso- me dijo Peeta

-Eres el mejor esposo-

-Y tu eres la mejor esposa, eres tan hermosa y entiendo que este falso positivo té tenga triste, pero hemos pasado por tanto mi amor que esto pasara. Te amo- Katniss sonrió, Peeta estaba mintiéndole a Katniss, ella si había tenido un aborto espontáneo pero su doctora no creyó prudente decírselo debido a su historia y Peeta había estado de acuerdo, volvió a besarla en la frente y espero hasta que ella cerrara los ojos, Peeta suspiró, no podía decírselo, la doctora le dijo que por su edad era probable que el feto no se hubiera desarrollado, pero dolía y le dolía esconderle las cosas a ella pero era lo mejor no quería que pasara lo de la última vez.

Prim corría tras Willow y su pequeña Vera en el jardín de la casa de Haymitch y Effie, William estaba en la alberca con Finnick y Lu. Peeta y Finnick estaban haciendo las hamburguesas mientras los demás estaban por ahí

-Créeme hermano no sabía que era tan difícil hablar de eso con tu hijo-

-Entonces ya sucedió-

-No creo, lleva cerca de un año con Sara pero sigo pensando que no es para él-

-Ese hijo tuyo está colado por Zoey es que mira nada más como la ve-

-Y Zoey no ayuda con eso que lleva puesto- ambos adolescentes estaban jugando cartas con Effie y Haymitch, Zoey llevaba un short corto y Rye no podía dejar de ver sus piernas

-Pobre Rye, va a tener una errección si sigue viéndola así- ambos adultos comenzaron a reír -Y entonces que le dijiste-

-Ya sabes... la protección, que sea cuidadoso, que no intente cosas extrañas al menos no la primera vez y le hable del placer-

-Creo que yo le daré otra charla, si ya paso va a mejorar-

-Por favor... no creo que pueda hablarle otra vez del placer a mi propio hijo-

-Eres un viejo-

-oh cállate Finnick disfruta mientras puedas, tú hijo tiene solo 11 ya no te falta mucho y tú pequeña princesa solo tiene 3-

-Claro imagínate hablarle de placer a tu pequeña willow-

-nooooo cállate, solo tiene 6 años-

-De que hablan ustedes dos-

-Mi Amor- dijo Peeta besándola -Hablamos de Rye y sus preguntas-

-Ohh si-

Por la noche ya casi todas se habían ido William y willow estaban dormidos en la sala, Rye estaba ayudando a su padre y Haymitch a limpiar afuera, mientras que Effie estaba lavando los trastes, Katniss estaba sentada junto a Zoey

-Quieres que te lleve-

-No, señora Mellark, les queda de paso, no me importa esperar-

-Bueno-Katniss la observó era una chica muy linda, había sacado la belleza de Johanna y la de su padre.

-y como van las cosas con David- le pregunto

-Terminamos-

-Oh lo lamento-

-Si Bueno es nuestro último año y el quería algo más físico y yo... bueno creo que no estoy lista-

-Es importante que tengas claro lo que quieres linda, se que tu y Johanna son muy cercanas pero si necesitas ayuda sabes que puedes contar conmigo-

-Gracias...- la chica suspiro -yo quería preguntarle sobre usted y el señor Mellark-

-Si-

-Cómo es que ustedes se reencontraron-

-pues fue cosa del destino o tal vez fue casualidad, ambos teníamos un enamoramiento de adolescentes pero nunca dijimos nada él se fue y yo también-

-y siempre estuvo enamorada de él-

-a decir verdad no éramos grandes amigos, no como tú y mi hijo pero siempre lo recordaba, los años que pasamos separados era algo así como un recuerdo bonito, era más atracción física, nosotros decimos que era amor, pero honestamente no lo creo no lo conocía tan bien-

-Y si lo hubiera conocido mucho así como nosotros-

-Bueno Zoey no creo que hubiera podido olvidarlo, justo el reencuentro fue lo que me hizo conocerlo y entonces si termine enamorarme de él, claro me sigue gustando porque es guapísimo, pero el amor va más allá de la atracción física-

-Si, eso creo yo... No se que hacer, Rye me dijo que aplico para San Francisco y para Washington y yo apliqué también para esos lugares pero también para Pensilvania... no se que pasará si nos separamos-

-Bueno Zoey eso no lo puedes saber hasta que lleguen las cartas, pero mi consejo es que si necesitas decirle algo, antes de que ambos decidan cualquier cosa que defina su futuro, se lo digas-

-Ohh señora Mellark es tan obvio-

-para alguien qué pasó por lo mismo si-

-Tengo tanto miedo... no quiero perderlo-

-No se que te contestará él, pero sea cual sea su repuesta ustedes tienen algo más grande y es su amistad ustedes superarán cualquier cosa-

-Pero él está con Sara-

-Bueno... pues entonces tienes una deducción que tomar Zoey les faltan 3 meses para graduarse y las cartas no tardarán en llegar, entonces decide vas a guardar silencio y seguir con tu vida o vas a decirle antes de que otra cosa pase-

-Terminamos- anunció Peeta

-Ohh que bueno; estoy tan agotada- dijo Katniss. Peeta se acercó y cargó a William

-Rye puedes cargar a Willow-

-Claro papá-

-Bueno ya nos vamos Effie-

-Gracias por la ayuda cariño nos vemos-

-Adios grito Haymitch desde la parte de arriba-

Los 7 salieron por la puerta, pasaron a dejar a Zoey a su casa y después se fueron a su casa.

Todo sucedió en pocas horas, Rye pidió permiso para ir a una fiesta por la graduación era la primera de muchas durante los siguientes dos meses, Zoey y Rye salieron de su casa a las 8 y a las 11 escucho el teléfono y Peeta le dijo

-Tenemos que ir a la fiesta-Salieron lo más rápido que pudieron había Patrullas y una ambulancia. Había ya muchos papás alrededor

-Que sucedió- pregunto Katniss a Johanna que estaba hechando fuego

-Tu hijo salvo a mi hija de ser forzada- gruñó

-Que- grito Katniss. Rye estaba hablando con un policía, Peeta se acercó a él rápidamente

-Dónde esta Zoey-

-En la ambulancia- Rye llego junto a Peeta

-No tiene que ir a la comisaría como son menores de edad, solo tienes que ir tú Johanna-

-Y donde está ese mal nacido- gruñó Johanna

-Ya debe estar en la delegación- dijo Peeta -en cuanto salga Zoey puedes ir a preguntar que sigue

-Jo ve, nosotros nos llevamos a Zoey a la casa, haz lo que tengas que hacer-

-Gracia Kat, te tomaré la palabra-

-Perfecto, intentaré que descanse-

-Gracias-Zoey salió unos minutos después, Johanna hablo con ella y la acompaño a casa de los Mellark una vez adentro se fue

-Mike llego demasiado lejos- escucho decir a su hijo cuando Peeta y ella cerraron la puerta

-Que paso Rye- dijo Peeta. Con la luz de su sala Katniss vio a Zoey y ahogo un grito

-Oh cariño- la chica tenía la falda rota, un labio con sangre, el cabello revuelto y el maquillaje corrido de tanto llorar, además tenía tierra por todos lados.

-Ven zoey vamos a que tomes un baño y te cambies de ropa, una de mis pijama te va a quedar, tranquila cariño- Katniss subió con Zoey a su habitación. Peeta y Rye se quedaron en la sala

-Ven, vamos a limpiar esa mano- le dijo Peeta a su hijo, fueron a su estudio y Peeta sacó el botiquín, Peeta quería darle un poco de espacio. Comenzó limpiando la sangre, no tenía un gran corte pero aún así Rye se quejó

-Auch-

-Lo siento-

-Estábamos pasándola tan bien- comenzó Rye- y de repente ella dijo que iría al baño, así que cuando pasaron 15 minutos y no regreso comencé a buscarla, hasta que Anna me dijo que la había visto salir. Salí a buscarla y entonces escuche su grito, estaba en la esquina y Mike estaba forzándola papá-

-oh Rye-

-Llegue corriendo lo tome de los hombros y lo alejé de ella-

-que sucedió-

-le partí otra vez la nariz y ella se acercó a mi para detenerme, pero le pegué con el codo, por eso tiene el labio roto, cuando me di cuenta todos estaban alrededor de mi, Mike estaba muy borracho-

-Y estás seguro que la forzaba-

-claro que si-

-Rye tranquilo-

-Es que estoy tan enojado, Mike perdió la cabeza papá, ella no lo ama, ella no quiere estar con el debería entenderlo después de tantos años-

-Mira el amor afecta a las personas de diferente manera, lo que tú debes hacer es apoyar a Zoey, ella es un chica inteligente y es muy fuerte como su madre, lo va a superar, además no pasó a mayores solo fueron unos besos desagradables porque tú la ayudaste-

-Ojalá la hubiera acompañado al baño-

Cuando ya tenía la pijama puesta se sentó junto a Katniss y el té

-Gracias señora Mellark-

-De nada cielo, ese labio no se ve tan mal ya-

-Si Bueno, fue un accidente-

-No, Zoey lo qué pasó es injustificable-

-Si, bueno el beso y eso si, pero esto- dijo tocándose el labio - lo hizo Rye-

-Cómo-

-Si Bueno... yo me aleje de él porque quería ir al baño pero todos estaban ocupados, así que salí al del jardín, cuando salí del baño, Mike se me acercó, yo comencé a alejarme, me tomó de las muñecas y cuando me di cuenta ya estaba en el piso, le pegué y volví a levantarme pero me tomó de la cintura y puso su cuerpo encima de mi como llegamos a la cerca pues no pude moverme, mi falda se atoro y se rompió, cuando escuche a Rye llamándome grite y él lo quito de encima de mi y comenzó a golpearlo con todas su fuerza, no quería que se metiera en problemas así que trate de detenerlo pero el me pego sin querer-

-Oh cariño, lamento mucho esto-

-Yo también, Mike estaba tan tomando, seguramente no lo recordará mañana y aunque se que lo que hizo está mal y no lo estoy justificarlo- escucharon la puerta y Rye entro

-Estás bien -

-Si, solo quiero dormir-

-Hazlo cariño, no te preocupes- dijo Katniss

-Puedo quedarme- pregunto Rye a Peeta.

-Solo hasta que Zoey se duerma y te vas a tu habitación, la puerta de queda abierta - dijo Katniss

-Gracias mamá, eres la mejor-

-Lo sé... bueno cariño trata de descansar, nosotros esperaremos a tu mamá-

-Gracias señores Mellark - Peeta y Katniss bajaron a la sala a sentarse.

-Ven aquí- le dijo Rye a Zoey

-Gracias- le respondió aferrándose a él -No de que hubiera pasado si no llegas-

-Pero lo hice y no pasó a mas eso es lo importante-

-si, Rye qué pasará con Mike-

-El oficial me dijo que tu mamá podía pedir una orden de restricción-

-Okay, sabes que es la primera vez que estamos ambos en la misma cama-

-Si- dijo Rye besando su frente. Comenzó sobarle la espalda y ella suspiró, se suponía que debía irse pero en lugar de eso comenzó q dormirse también

-Rye te amo- le dijo ella

-Yo también te amo Zoey- y ambos cerraron los ojos. Cuando regreso Johanna y los vio no pudo despertarlos, se quedó a dormir en la sala.

Katniss recibió el correo esa mañana y corrió a despertar a Rye, era domingo.

-Rye; cariño despierta-

-Mamá es domingo, solo tengo libre el domingo déjame dormir-

-Llegaron tus cartas de la universidad- le dijo ella

-Qué- Rye dio un salto y Katniss bajo corriendo a la cocina

-Es bueno verte corriendo en pijama- le dijo Peeta atrapándola

-Guácala- dijo William

-Mamá dame esas cartas-

-No hasta que desayunes-

-Pero-

-No importa lo que diga aquí, vas a desayunar primero-

-Está bien- gruñó Rye

-Porque es tan importante-

-Son las cartas de la universidad Willow, dicen si tu hermano se va a ir-

-A donde se va a ir-

-A la universidad Will-

-Y entonces nos vamos a mudar-

-No willow solo se va a ir tu hermano-

-No quiero que se vaya-

-Vendrá a visitarnos, solo será un tiempo-

-pero y Zoey vas a dejarla aquí-

-No, ella también se ira-

-Y quien nos va a cuidar-

-Bueno Willow para que se vayan todavía faltan 2 o 3 meses no nos adelantemos todavía- Rye terminó de comer y Katniss le dio las cartas abrió las 2 cartas y leyó en silencio

-Y bien- dijo Peeta

-Ambas me aceptaron-

-Felicidades hijo-

-Que te ofrecen- pregunto Katniss

-Beca en ambas pero solo si me uno al equipo de natación-

-Eso está bien- dijo Peeta

-Creo que si-

-Bueno, solo falta decidir si San Francisco o Washington-

-Así es mamá-

Rye decidió irse a San Francisco, Zoey y el habían pasado los 3 meses restantes pegados el uno del otro eran novio pero ella había decidido irse a Filadelfia así que estarían de punta a punta pero prometieron seguir con su relación y ver donde los llevaba, Katniss nunca había visto a Rye tan feliz, por supuesto no estuvo tan feliz cuando encontró a su hijo y a Zoey en la cama, pero eso era el menor de sus problemas. Peeta y ella lloraron juntos cuando Rye se fue, no podían creer que estaban dejando ir a su pequeño.

Katniss no podía creer la suerte que había tenido, seguía preguntándose si había sido casualidad o destino que ellos se encontraran de nuevo, sea lo que sea estaba feliz, se sentía la mujer más afortunada del mundo.


	16. Amor

Hola

Bueno, aquí está el final de esta historia muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar.

Espero les guste y que estén bien.

* * *

**Algo llamado amor **

Katniss recibo el correo como todos los días. Vio una carta dirigida a Rye ella sabía que era la carta de Ellie lo sabía porque Peeta se había enterado de su muerte un día antes. Ella estaba sola Peeta se había ido con Rye, Willow y William a comprar algunas cosas. Rye estaba en casa se había graduado tenía 24 años y estaba guapísimo. Termino la universidad en San Francisco, Zoey y él terminaron unos meses después de comenzar la universidad estuvieron separado dos años hasta que él fue a visitarla y regresaron pero esta vez Zoey decidió mudarse con el a San Francisco, Katniss y Johana les enviaban cada mes una caja de condones ellos simplemente enviaban mensajes con un "por favor deja de enviarme condones". Se volvió una broma y Rye y Zoey comenzaron a vender los que no usaban. al terminar sus carreras hicieron un viaje juntos. habían regresado hace poco más de 1 mes, Katniss y Johanna sabían que sería cuestión de tiempo para que ambos se fueran a vivir juntos. Rye estaba empezando a ayudar a Peeta con la panadería para mejorarla y hacerla todavía más grande.

En cuanto escucho la puerta abrirse se tensó

-Ya llegamos mamá- grito Rye

-Rye que vas a hacer- le pregunto su hermana

-Voy a hablar con Zoey- le respondió dándole un beso

-Esta bien, pero después juegas conmigo, tengo que practicar esa vuelta-

-por supuesto que si-

-Mamá, Rye me dijo que soy adoptado- le dijo Will, Rye se empezó a reír. Sus pequeños ya tenían 12 años Willow era más alta que William pero Katniss sabía que no faltaba nada para que se estirara, Will era muy parecido a Rye lo que comprobaba que ambos eran como su papá, ellos decían que solo tenían los ojos de mamá, Willow era más parecida a Katniss pero con un toque de Prim por los ojos de Peeta.

-No Eres adoptó Amor, vayan por un suéter la tía Prim pasara por ustedes-los niños se miraron mutuamente y salieron corriendo

-bueno, me voy a mi cuarto- anunció Rye subiendo las escaleras

-Qué pasa, estás muy pálida- le dijo Peeta besándola. Katniss le enseñó la carta a Peeta y se quedaron en silencio pesado, Katniss no podía respirar lo intentaba pero dejaba de latirle el corazón y Peeta no quería decirle nada porque sabía que se pondría a llorar, estaban sentado en la sala cada uno perdido en sus pensamiento hasta que Prim llego tocando la puerta había pasado una media hora más o menos

-Todo saldrá bien, respira Katniss- le dijo la rubia entrando en la casa

-Si, gracias por llevarte a los niños-

-De nada. Tranquila, todo saldrá bien- le dijo abrazándola -se pueden quedar con nosotros sin problema Vera estará feliz de hablar cosas de chicas con Willow y William puede jugar video juegos con mi otro hijo que se hace llamar marido- la broma de Prim no llego a funcionar en Katniss

-Prim tengo tanto miedo-

-Lo sé-

-Tia Prim, ya nos vamos- pregunto willow, prim se alejo de su hermana apretó su mano y se giró para hablar con su sobrina

-Ya. Veo que vas preparada-

-Puedo quedarme papá- pregunto rubia dando saltos

-Ya veremos- dijo Peeta

-Will trae tu pijama - le grito

-William ya me voy- grito Prim, el chico bajo corriendo -Digan adios-

-adiós mamá- dijeron ambos niños, para después salir de la casa.

Peeta la esperaba en la escalera, subió lento los escalones y se acercaron al cuarto de su hijo.

Peeta y Katniss tocaron a la puerta

-Podemos pasar-

-Si- el estaba en su computadora -Estoy hablando con Zoey- les dijo volteando la computadora

-Hola señores Mellark- dijo la chica

-Hola, cariño que bueno verte- le dijo Katniss a la pantalla

-hablamos después, esta bien- le dijo Rye

-claro-

-Nos vemos mañana Zoey, salúdanos a Johanna- le dijo Peeta

-Si señores Mellark, adiós- dijo la joven, Rye termino la llamada y cerró su computadora

-Qué pasa- pregunto Rye

-Tenemos que decirte algo-

-Estas embarazada- pregunto el chico

-No- respondió Katniss -Rye tengo 45 años, por supuesto que no estoy embarazada-

-Es que tienes la misma cara de susto que cuando me dijiste que sería hermano mayor- Katniss no logro sonreír por su comentario

-Rye, te llego esta carta- le dijo Peeta mientras la extendía

-A mi, de quién-

-es de... tu madre- Rye se extrañó

-Me escribiste una carta- le pregunto a Katniss

-Es de tu verdadera madre- le dijo Katniss cada palabra que pronuncio fue rompiendo su corazón. Rye no dijo nada se quedó mirando la carta

-te vamos a dejar solo para que puedas leerla- le dijo Katniss con un nudo en el estómago y garganta

-Esta bien- dijo el joven parpadeando. Abrió el sobre y comenzó a leer. Peeta salió de su cuarto apretando la mano de Katniss. La guió a la sala y ella comenzó a llorar

-Lo voy a perder- le dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas

-Mi amor tranquila, es lo suficiente maduro para entenderlo-

-ojalá- dijo Katniss hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello. Peeta la acurrucó junto a él en lo que esperaban.

Rye miro la carta y respiro pesadamente. Porque ahora, porque ella decidía ponerse en contacto ahora, que honestamente ya no la necesitaba, es más ni la recordaba. Katniss llegó a llenar ese vacío desde hace casi 20 años. Gruñó y comenzó a leer.

Rye

Esta carta la he hecho y deshecho unas 5 veces, la primera la hice cuando tenias 5 esta es la última versión y la hice cuando tenias 20, si esta es la versión que te llega significa que tienes entre 20 y 25 años. Lo único cierto es que yo me habré ido y tú eres casi un hombre.

No te voy a contar una historia donde culpo a mi juventud de mis errores o me pongo de víctima. Me fui porque no era capaz de ser madre, no quería ser madre pero tú padre si quería ser papá, él no dejo que sucediera otra cosa, así que si estás vivo es gracias a él. Nunca fui capaz de amar a nadie más que no fuera yo misma, honestamente no creo que amara a tu padre en aquel entonces por eso jamás me volví a embarazar, mi decisión no tuvo nada que ver contigo entiendo que lo que te hice no fue correcto, pero se que fue la mejor decisión.

No dudo que Peeta fue y es el mejor papá del mundo además se que encontraste a una madre que te ama incondicionalmente y ese amor es el que merecías, aunque no lo parezca si me hubiera quedado en tu vida, hoy me odiarías aun más por mi incapacidad de amar, las cosas pasan por algo Rye, te solté cuando no eras mío aun.

Perdóname si mi incapacidad de amar te causo daño. Nunca te busque porque no tenía caso hacerlo, tú tienes una familia y estoy segura que eres feliz con ellos. Se que tu padre está casado y tú tienes esos dos hermanos, lo sé porque los vi una vez ,tú te veías tan feliz con ellos, espero que sigas feliz, la curiosidad me daba de vez en cuando y entonces iba a verte de lejos solo por verte. Hablé con Katniss una vez sobre ustedes tres claro ella no me conocía, pero se que tu padre hizo la mejor elección de su vida cuando la conoció.

Ya eres un adulto, creo que podrías llegar a entenderme. Eres la única persona que lleva mi sangre que está viva es por eso que te estoy dando mi dinero porque al final de cuentas es todo lo que tuve en mi vida. No lo veas como acto de perdón, si me odias síguelo haciendo, si me has perdonado te lo agradezco, ve esta herencia como lo que es, dinero y posibilidades para ti, Haz con el dinero lo que quieras, regálalo, tíralo o utilízalo. Es tuyo.

Atte: Ellie Green

Rye se quito una lagrima de la mejilla. Dejo la carta en la mesa y salió del cuarto.

Katniss estaba derramando lágrimas silenciosas

-Peeta si el me odia-

-Amor porque tendría que odiarte-

-porque no soy su madre, intente todo Peeta pero no soy su madre- lloró Katniss, Rye rodo los ojos y los interrumpió

-Entonces... ella está muerta- dijo, sus padres se levantaron de golpe

-Si, ayer me llamo su abogado. Ella tuvo un accidente-

-Hijo, yo entiendo si quieres viajar a NY a la ceremonia de tu madre- le dijo Katniss

-No, mi madre no está muerta-

-Rye-

-Es la verdad ella no es mi verdadera madre- le dijo acercándose a ella-Tu eres mi verdadera madre, tu me aceptaste hace años-

-Rye-

-Hay muchos tipos de madres, lo recuerdas-

-Si- dijo Katniss

-Eres la mejor madre que alguien puede tener, me amaste incondicionalmente, me soportaste cuando era un adolescente y me porté tan mal contigo, me salvaste la vida, se que eso les costo a ambos mucho-

-Rye no fue tu culpa- dijo Peeta

-Lo sé papá- lo miro un momento pero regreso a ver a su madre - mamá yo entiendo que perdiste a mi hermano ese día estoy consciente de todo. Te amo y no necesito ir a llorarle a una mujer que jamás me quiso-

-Está seguro-

-Claro que si-

-Solo hay una cosa buena que hizo ella y fue tener los ojos como los tuyos- Katniss sonrió -La gente siempre me dice que mis ojos son idénticos a los de mi madre, es verdad son los tuyos- Rye abrazo a su madre -aunque si nos dejo dinero-

-También tengo estos papeles- le dijo Peeta -Es el dinero que te dejo- Rye vio la cantidad que heredaría en unos meses pues tenía que tener 24 años y 11 meses para cobrarlo.

-voy a cobrarlo y les compraré a mis hermanos algo, definitivamente voy a liquidar la universidad, también voy a comprarte ese local que tanto quieres-

-Hijo ese local cuesta mucho dinero-

-Rye no es necesario- dijo Peeta

-Lo es, se que no puedes pagarlo por mis hermanos y también por mi, así que te lo regalaré, Ellie me dejo demasiado dinero-

-Es tu dinero, puedes hacer con el lo que tú quieras- dijo Katniss

-lo sé, yo quiero darles algo a ustedes además es una inversión, Willow se irá a una de esas escuelas especiales para ballet va a irse a Rusia o algún país de eso y Will bueno parece que será futbolista profesional así que yo me quedaré con la panadería y pastelería hasta que ellos quieran entrar en el negocio-el chico rubio los abrazo.

-hijo, eres un ángel-

-No tanto mamá, ya deja de llorar. Estas igual de sensible que cuando estabas embarazada, estás segura que no estás embarazada-

-estoy segura-

-Bueno, donde están mis hermanos-

-se fueron con tu tía Prim-

-Bueno mamá, creo que seremos solo los tres como hace 20 años, que quieres cenar-

-que tal pizza como antes, vemos una película y la pasamos bien-

-Lo que tú quieras mamá- Katniss sonrió vio a Peeta y Rye hacer la pizza mientras ella se sentaba a esperar, platicaron de todo esa noche, Rye les contó sus planes con el local y como planeaba ya una vida con Zoey. Fue de las mejores noches que habían tenido desde que Rye se había ido, esa noche durmió tranquila, nadie iba a quitarle a su hijo, nadie podía borrar todos los recuerdos que tenían juntos. Por su parte Rye se despertó muy temprano parpadeó varias veces y vio la carta todavía en su escritorio, guardo la carta en su cajón, tenia ahí las 2 cartas que tenía de su madre. Bajo a la cocina por un vaso de agua, todavía estaba obscuro, tenía sentimientos encontrados no la conocía físicamente pero se asomó a la ventana y dijo

-Te perdonó Ellie- cuando regresaba a su habitación vio la pared que Katniss había hecho junto a la escalera que estaba llena de fotos de la familia, comenzó a ver sus fotos de pequeño, de la boda de sus padres de sus hermanos y de su graduación pero se detuvo en la primer foto que tenía con su madre todavía estaba en el portarretratos de sopas que el había hecho a los 5 años, lo quito de la pared y lo abrió saco la foto y su pequeño papel seguía ahí, con letras casi no legibles decía "manis quieres ser mi mamá por siempre" sonrió cuando lo vio, giro el papel para encontrar la letra de su madre "si, por el tiempo que tú quieras"

-Rye-

-Mamá-

-Veo que encontraste mi respuesta-

-No recordaba esto-Rye puso todo en su lugar se giró para ver a su madre y la abrazó -te amo mamá, nunca lo dudes-

-Y yo te amo a ti-


End file.
